Odd Miracles, Yeah, They Happen
by ILoveYouSandrashrew
Summary: Three teenagers are trying their hardest to stay alive, and stay away from Providence. Kind of. When they meet Rex and the rest of the 'gang', what happens next? Holix, Rex/OC, Noah/OC
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

**Good day my faithful readers. Or perhaps you are new to my story. Either way, I hope this is to you liking. I put blood sweat and tears into this here story, and I hope my efforts produced something you'll like. For you former readers of the original version of this story, please continue reading. If you are not familiar with this story, go ahead and start reading. Anywho, for the sake of my sanity and a character of mine, I have renamed our dearest EVO dog friend. Kaminari is now known as Kame, a similar name, but different, obviously. I hope this change won't be too much to stomach, but it is final. Anyways, read on my dearest darlings. **

**~Raven**

* * *

><p><em>Throw on your brake lights<em>

_We're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gonna play nice_

_Watch out, you might just go under_

_Better think twice_

_Your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must falter be wise_

_Your mind is in disturbia_

_It's like the darkness is the light_

_Disturbia_

As the cryptic message of Distrubia flowed through the radio, a girl no older than 12 couldn't't help but sing along, dancing around in the kitchen of her family's small apartment. Despite what the lyrics were saying, she was as happy as could. Barking could be heard and a large black puppy pranced around her, tail wagging and tongue hanging out of its mouth. Both of them were full of life, care free, and not expecting what would happen to them the very next day.

But that's for later. Maybe I should let you know who they are, and how they fit into this whole story. The girl currently dancing around the kitchen with her puppy is known as Kaori. Her puppy, a 12 month old Shiloh Shepherd, American Alsatian mix, was given the name Kame. Her thick coat was a deep black, which glinted blue in the light. Her eyes were a shining yellowish amber, and they never seemed to waver from her hyper master. Kaori on the other hand, had eyes as green as the leaves in spring. Her hair was a rich brown that flowed in a wavy mess to the middle of her back. Her face always, always held a smile. That is, until that fateful day that changed everything. But before I get to the story, I might as well let you know a few things about Kaori and Kame. It may help later on down the line.

Ever since she was small, Kaori had an unexplainable interest in the arts. Writing, singing, drawing, painting; dance. Dancing was her passion and the second her parents had allowed it, she was enrolled in class at the local studio. That was where she met her most trusted and loved friends, Electra and her brother Isaac. The pair were attached at the hip in most instances. Isaac, the elder by two years, was over protective of his blonde haired, blue eyed baby sister. Electra was much like Kaori in the sense was happy and overly active. Despite her scary older brother, Kaori befriended the girl, and eventually her sibling.

And that's pretty much all you need to know. Now, it's time to bring back all the memories and show you what happened.

* * *

><p>It was a Thursday in October; October 12th to be exact. The temperature was perfect, the sun was shining and the leaves were slowly falling from the trees, leaving behind naked, twisted forms of what they had been earlier in the year. As the sun beat down, warming the backs of the residents in Sunny Ville, Florida, two twelve year old girls and a dog were walking to dance class.<p>

"I can't wait to learn that new dance Julie has been choreographing all week." The taller of the two, Kaori, said as her green eyes glittered in excitement. Her best friend, Electra, nodded and clenched her fists as she pumped the air.

"We are SO going to be the first ones to learn it!" she said and jumped into the air. Kame barked and wagged her tail, picking up on the excitement coursing through the two girls. As they happily opened the door to the dance studio, what seemed like the perfect day, started to take a turn for the worst. When they entered, their dance instructor was standing, arms crossed and lips pursed, in the center of the studio, glaring angrily at two older men.

"I already told you two. I will NOT sell my studio. Period. Now go before I call the cops," The short dance instructor said curtly and jerked her head towards the door.

The two men left silently, faces red in anger. Julie sighed and rubbed her temples before looking up at the three. She smiled weakly before walking towards them.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," she said softly as other students began to arrive, some with parents in tow and others by themselves.

She stood up and clapped her hands as Isaac jogged over to them, a slight frown on his face.

"What's wrong chicas?" he asked. Though he and Electra were siblings, the two looked very different. Electra was pale, with blonde hair and baby blue eyes, while Isaac was tan with wavy black hair and auburn eyes. Kaori often marveled at how different they were. Yet they were the same in so many ways.

Both girls shook their heads.

"Nothing is wrong hermano," she said, speaking in a mix her native tongue and English.

Electra had been teaching Kaori a bit of Spanish in their spare time, so she understood the little Spanish she had just used.

"Alright class! It's time to-" Julie was cut off as the room began to shake, and a large boom could be heard. Most of the kids screamed, some clutching onto parents that hadn't left, while other parents rushed in to grab their children.

"Calm down! Everyone stay calm!" Julie yelled, trying to keep order throughout the chaos. Kaori clung onto Electra and Isaac for dear life, squeezing her eyes shut. Kame had wormed her way into Kaori's arms as the siblings clutched right back. The lights flickered and screams of terror were heard from outside the studio. Kaori opened her eyes and looked out the window, eyes widening in shock as a bright light began to seep through.

"Look!" she called as she pointed towards the window, causing people to turn and look. Many screamed while others ran out of the studio. The light became so bright that Kaori couldn't keep her eyes open. She shut her eyes and whimpered, only slightly comforted by Kame licking her face. The screams intensified as the light did and then-

Nothing. The light had gone, taking with it the screams, and the shaking, and the noise.

It was dead silent.

Kaori opened her eyes to gaze up at Isaac and Electra, who looked just as confused as she was. Kame worked her way out of the three humans' arms and shook herself, amber eyes gazing around. Everyone in the dance studio was stirring as well, wondering what had just happened. Julie was the first to act.

"Alright everyone. I'm going to go get the radio and see if anything has been broadcasted about what that was. I want everyone to stay here," she said, a tone of authority masking the fear in her voice. As she disappeared to get the radio, the three released each other and sat crossed legged, confused and worried looks on their faces.

"I hope mom is okay," Kaori said quietly as she scratched Kame behind the ear to try and subdue the worry knotting itself in her stomach.

"I do too. But what about mama and papa?" Electra asked Isaac, her eyes filled with worry. Her brother shrugged.

"I don't know hermanita. They'll be okay though," he said and pulled her into a one armed hug. Julie appeared with the radio moments later, twisting the dial as she tried to pick up a station. All anyone heard for the next fifteen minutes was static.

"The-got to-mon-OH GOD- reports-"

Julie anxiously tried to get a hold of a station and finally did.

"Good evening, this is an emergency broadcast. As of today, October 12th, the world has been overcome by what officials are claiming to be a chemical explosion."

Everyone looked at one other, confusion etched onto their faces. An explosion? Wouldn't the studio have been destroyed in an explosion, even if it was chemical?

"This is not like anything we have ever seen before. Scientists say that the explosion released a certain chemical substance that has spread itself all over the world. As of now, we know that this substance can cause a person to mutate in different ways. We have reports of civilians changing forms into monster-like creatures and killing civilians. Please, be careful and watch yourself. Help will be dispatched as soon as possible. Thank you."

The room was silent as everyone processed what they had heard. Mutation? A substance that can turn you into a… monster? It sounded like something out of a movie. Something from a nightmare.

"I-I've gotta get out of here!" Yelled one of the students, a little boy by the name of Joseph. He stood up quickly and ran out the door, Julie chasing after him. She stopped at the door, her face becoming pale.

"Oh...My...God," she said and began backing away from the door.

They all stood, looking at Julie expectantly. She screamed and no sooner than a second later, a huge foot came crashing through the ceiling. Everyone screamed and scattered in different directions. Most everyone ran outside, including Kaori, Electra, Isaac and Kame. The black puppy jumped in front of the three humans as they looked up, finally catching sight of the creature that had crashed through the studio.

The beast was at least 30 feet tall, with long, scaly legs and a tail with spikes tipping the end. On its back were two enormous, jagged wings. Its belly looked like that of a snake, except for the fact that it was blood red. It had no arms, but spikes trailed up its long neck, ending just between its eyes. Its head was triangular, like that of a snake and its eyes…Oh its eyes. They were the darkest black, and filled with no emotion, only the animalistic desire to devour. Its enormous mouth opened and its head snaked down, back into the studio. People were already screaming and running by now. But the three children were frozen to the spot. The creature pulled its head from the building, tearing off most of the roof in the process.

Electra was the first to scream, but not to realize. There, hanging limp, lifeless and broken between its powerful jaws, was Julie. The creature peered down at them, but somehow, by some odd miracle, it moved away, taking Julie with it. This was the beginning. The beginning of the end.


	2. Chapter 2: A Day In the Life of Us

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gen. Rex (no matter how much I wish I did...), I only own my OCs and their designs; Kaori, Kame, Isaac and Electra.**

"Normal Speaking"

_Kame Speaking_

_**Kame Speaking (Just to Kaori)**_

* * *

><p><em><em>"It's been five years..." A tall brunette said softly as she fondly patted the head of an enormous black dog.

The animal looked up at her, it's pretty cerulean eyes warm and loving. The wind blew softly as the pair sat atop the roof of an abandoned building. Well, it had been abandoned up until they had moved in. Music was booming beneath the girl's feet as she stood, and her companion growled softly, tails twitching nervously. The girl looked down at her friend and smiled softly, green eyes shutting. This girl was Kaori. And her multi-tailed friend was Kame.

After the three had escaped the city, they'd been city hopping. Especially after they'd all started changing themselves. Everyone but Electra was an EVO. Kaori had grown over the five years they'd been traveling. Her slim body was laced with muscle, and she'd become skilled at hand to hand combat, and using her katanas as well as using her EVO powers. The tips of her brown hair were now purple and it reached just below her chest. Her companion had grown as well. Just days after the group had fled, the dog had grown two extra tails, tipped in electric blue. Her eyes had changed to the same blue and she'd grown very, very big. She was now the size of a full grown leopard and boy, she was just as ferocious as one. Kaori snapped her fingers gently, trying to amuse herself. A spark jumped from between her fingers and then sputtered out. Kame watched with little interest.

Kaori's POV

_Stop that._

I raised my eyes to look around and then sighed, remembering that I wasn't the only one who could speak.

"Sorry Kame," I said softly and sat down next to her. That was also something Kame was able to do, speak to a person through projecting thoughts. After she'd gone EVO, we were scared to death that she was gonna freak out and attack us. She did... Kind of. It was a rather weak attack, since she still had a bit control of herself and remembered us. It was only after Isaac hit her in the head with a shovel that she calmed down. Weird, huh? Well, we weren't so normal either.

A month of two after Kame turned EVO, Isaac did as well. But he was not easy to reason with when he did. His skin turned so black… And his eyes… They were terrifying; they turned blood red. He looked like a demon. He went on a rampage and... Well it took a lot to calm him down. Kame was the one to do it, and eventually he was able to control his powers. Now, the only thing that remains from his change are his blood red eyes. He can now cause almost anything to decay or rot. And can bring small things back to life, like flowers. He does that a lot.

I was next. It was a year after the event and that was when a government run organization called Providence really started to get involved. They'd already been trying to capture and kill EVOs, but this was when stuff really started escalading. Apparently, they'd gotten themselves a new "weapon;" an EVO actually. I felt terrible for that poor bugger, knowing that Providence probably didn't care for him or her at all. It was at night, during a thunderstorm, when I changed. I mean, it was not something I had planned on doing… But life has a funny way of working. I was actually able to control my powers from the start. You see, I have the ability to generate and control small amounts of electricity. Generally, I can generate enough power to charge a phone or an Ipod, but not much more. I can shock people too! Though it takes up quite a bit of energy. I also have telekinesis, so I can move stuff around with my mind. Fun right? You bet! As of now, Electra has yet to become an EVO. And boy am I glad. She'd probably destroy everything in her path. That chica is one ball of energy.

"Kaori! Kaori, where are you!" A voice called as someone climbed the stairs; rather loudly I might add.

"I'm up here Electra," I called back softly, snorting a laugh. Moments later, my best friend appeared on the roof, her blonde, blue tipped hair flowing wildly in the wind. She'd done the same thing I had, except tipped her hair in blue and let it grow down to the top of her butt. She smiled at me and Kame.

"Isaac says it's time to eat."

I rolled my eyes and nodded as I stood, stretching. My back cracked and Electra winced, making a face.

"Ew. Kaori. Come on that's gross."

I raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"I'll show you gross." I said and she stuck her tongue.

"¡Vamos chica! I wanna eat before an EVO attacks. Cause you know that's going to happen," she said and I nodded, following her down the stairs and into the make-shift kitchen, where Isaac was blasting music and putting food on plates.

"Hola chicas. ¿Como estas?" he asked as he looked up and smiled, red eyes warm and inviting.

"Muy bien Isaac. ¿Y tu?"

We both said, grabbing plates from him and sitting down. Kame sat down at the foot of the table, knowing that I'd bring her her very own plate, or two, of food.

"¡Muy bien chicas!" he called back, eyes crinkling as he smiled. I grabbed two plates, one for me and one for Kame and set one of the ground for her before sitting down. Electra and Isaac followed moments after. We all prayed silently to ourselves and then began to eat.

_This is very good._ Kame complimented Isaac's cooking, letting everyone hear her.

"Thank you," Isaac said and smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

We all continued eating. Personally, I couldn't even fathom how Isaac could cook such wonderful food. Isaac looked up and put his fork down, looking at us seriously.

"There is something I need to speak to you all about," he said as he folded his hands underneath his chin. We all paused and stopped eating.

"What is it Isaac?" His sibling questioned, tilting her head slightly.

"I believe Providence has managed to find our location once again," he paused, looking at us seriously. "So, we'll be needing to move again."

Electra and I sighed, while Kame just growled softly.

"Are you serious Isaac?" Electra started angrily and pounded the table with her fist. "You said that you'd given them a false trail. That they wouldn't find us for a long time. It's only been two months."

Isaac looked at her pointedly and she quieted.

"Two months _is _a long time, Electra. What do you expect? Providence isn't stupid." he said in a dangerously low tone, eyes narrowed slightly at his younger sister. "Ahora calma chica."_[Now calm down girl.]_

Electra huffed and took a bite out of her steak, chewing angrily. I looked down and played with my mashed potatoes. Kame growled softly and stood up, ears twitching.

_I hear something. _

We all stood up, tensing slightly. Sure enough, Kame's suspicions were confirmed moments later as screaming and a loud roar broke shattered the silence. We sprung into action; I grabbed my katanas and strapped them onto my back while Electra grabbed her guns. Isaac simply grabbed his gloves and shoved them on. He looked us over and sighed. We looked nothing like fighters. While I was in baggy grey sweats, a white tank top and purple Converse, Electra was in jeans and a blue tank. He was in black pants, a tee and…Wait, he was wearing a pink apron.

I burst out laughing. Kame nudged me and looked up at me, her eyes amused as well.

"I can't believe you just noticed that," Electra said and chuckled.

_Behave human. _Kame said and nudged me. I stood up, clutching my stomach. Isaac was glaring at me and I stopped, the smile leaving my face.

"Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3: Beaten By A Duck

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gen. Rex (no matter how much I wish I did...), I only own my OCs and their designs; Kaori, Kame, Isaac and Electra.**

"Normal Speaking"

_Kame Speaking_

_**Kame Speaking (Just to Kaori)**_

* * *

><p>Screaming.<p>

That, and the terrible screeching that EVO was making, were the only noises that could be heard as we raced outside. Isaac had discarded his apron before we'd even made it out the door, much to my displeasure. I'm not gonna lie, it would've been funny if he'd kicked EVO butt in a pink apron. Since Isaac and I were both EVOs, we could run faster than any normal human. But since Electra wasn't one of us, she had to ride of Kame's back.

The screaming was getting louder as we neared the city, and I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Stupid, giant, meanie EVO, I thought as I ran, the wind whipping my hair behind me.

_**Be calm human. We will defeat our enemy. **_Kame spoke, trying to sooth my tension. I was about to reply when an inhumanely loud screech distracted me. Moments after, a huge claw came crashing down at us and we scattered. Oh joy, this was going to be fun.

I dodged, pulling the katanas from behind me and jumped into the air, hopping from building to building, trying to find an opening to attack it. My chance came when Electra shot the EVO, causing it to whip around furiously, leaving its back exposed to me; a fatal mistake. I propelled myself from the roof of a building, katanas raised, and whatever electricity I could muster coursing through them.

The tips of the blades cut through the EVO's skin like butter, and it thrashed in pain and anger, twitching slightly from the whatever electricity was coursing through its massive body.

"What now bitch!" I yelled, pulling back and grinning. I had to admit, taking down EVOs was kinda fun. The enormous creature twisted around, its long fangs extended. It honestly looked like a duck on steroids with fangs and a long pointy tail. It launched an attack on me, mouth agape and fangs extended. But I was having none of that, and neither was everyone else. I pointed an outstretched finger at some rubble the devil ducky had made and swung my arm, lifting the debris and hurling it at my opponent. The rubble slammed into its head just before its open mouth was on me. It screamed and flew to the left.

I spotted Kame running after the EVO, Electra not on her back anymore. She jumped, a growl escaping her throat. Her hard as steel teeth tore into the EVO's flesh, claws digging in as well. It lurched, throwing itself about as it tried to dislodge Kame from its body, but to no avail. The EVO dog had an amazingly good grip on it. Isaac flipped into the air, arm outstretched to touch the creature so he could destroy it; make it rot where it stood.

But before he could make contact with it, he was thrown back, and he flew into a wall.

"Isaac!" I heard Electra call in panic as she made her way down to her sibling.

I tightened my grip around my katanas and jumped off the roof, flipping and landing gracefully as I could. Summoning that electricity had taken quite a toll on me. Quickly making my way over, I lifted Electra down from the building to help her reach her brother. When her feet touched the ground, she was off and running towards him.

The Hispanic boy sat up, coughing into his hand. His blood red eyes were narrowed as he looked around, searching for the cause of his fall.

"Isaac! Are you alright mi hermano?" she asked, placing her hands on his shoulders. He shrugged her off and stood before nodding.

"Damn EVO. Hit me with its tail," he muttered and leapt into the air, disappearing almost instantly behind rubble. Electra shrugged and ran to help him, leaving me alone. I too, began towards the EVO, using buildings to propel myself faster and farther than. Kame had finally been dislodged from the EVO, and was thrown onto the roof I had just landed on.

"You okay?" I asked her as she stood and shook herself.

_**Perfectly fine.**_ She said and winced as she rested her weight on her foreleg. _**Or not.**_

I knelt down next to her and gently looked at her leg, not quite keeping note of where the EVO was. As far as I knew, Isaac and Electra were distracting it. I frowned, leaning down to look at the EVO dog's leg. It was definitely broken.

"Come on chica. We need to get you somewhere safe." I gently lifted her into the air with my telekinesis and hopped down from the building. In order to get her somewhere safe I'd have to-

My thoughts were cut off as something thick and rock hard slammed into my torso. Kame flew away from me as my concentration was broken.

I gasped for breathe as I was slammed into a wall. The pressure didn't let up, but rather increased with every second. The sickening crack of a bone dully echoed and I winced. Definitely a rib.

Another snap. Make that two ribs...

"Do not help me Kame," I growled through clenched teeth when she tried to approach.

I looked up to see the giant duck EVO staring down at me, beady eyes narrowed. Kame whined as it leaned closer, fangs extended. Oh shit, I was going to die. Beaten by a duck. A freaking duck!

"Get away from me," I said weakly and swung my arm, as if I were hitting it. Some concrete flew into the EVO's head, distracting it, but not injuring it in the slightest. Damn.

_**I hear something.**_ Kame said as she slunk further into the shadows, so as to avoid the giant creature. I strained my ears, attempting to catch whatever sound Kame had referred to. Apparently the EVO had heard it as well, as it turned up its head to look at the sky and let out a screech.

_**Providence. **_Kame thought as I said it. There was no mistaking the giant flying machine they used as a transport.

Our suspicions were confirmed as the EVO was literally pummeled into the ground by something from the sky. It was too fast to tell what it was, but it sure did some damage.

The EVO's tail flew up into the air, pulling me with it, and then dropping me. I hit the ground with a thud and I heard another snap. Oh, come on. Another bone? Leg I think. I groaned in pain, tears beginning to spill over and vision blurring. Kame had made her way over to me, limping as she did so. She licked my cheek and stood over me, shielding me with her body.

_**Are you alright little one?**_She asked and swished her tails as she watched the EVO and whatever was happening to it.

"Yeah...What's going on?" I asked as my vision began to clear a bit. If I didn't move, then I didn't hurt that bad.

_**It seems that Providence can be useful. They've sent their weapon…Which appears to be a boy.**_ I winced slightly as I sucked in my breath. A boy?

I looked up and decided that I should try and get out of here. Painstakingly, I managed to get into a sitting position. I leaned against Kame gently, not wanting to hurt her even more. Wait... Where was Electra and Isaac? I scowled.

"I can't believe it. They left us," I whispered angrily and Kame sighed.

_**I believe so.**_ She thought solemnly.

This was just great. So much for being best friends, or for even caring when it counted, jeez. I cringed as the EVO screeched and someone yelled. It was hard to see anything right now. I blinked, trying to clear my vision as I heard the soft thud of someone landing on the ground.

My adrenaline pumped. Maybe it was Electra and Isaac! I blinked once more, finally clearing my vision enough to see a man clad in a green suit, black tie and sunglasses standing in front of me. I blinked, just staring up at him. He looked so familiar, it wasn't even funny. He reminded me of…

"Uncle Adam," I whispered as I looked at the guy. Dude, this is weird.

"Can I help you?" I spat, raising an eyebrow. Well, no matter how much he looked like my uncle, I wasn't just gonna let him sit there and stare at me. And just like I had done a few seconds earlier, he raised his eyebrow. Oh my God…This had to be a coincidence.


	4. Chapter 4: Uncle?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gen. Rex (no matter how much I wish I did...), I only own my OCs and their designs; Kaori, Kame, Isaac and Electra.**

"Normal Speaking"

_Kame Speaking_

_**Kame Speaking (Just to Kaori)**_

* * *

><p>When he didn't move, I growled and attempted to get up. Though that didn't turn out too well...<p>

I had barely made it to my feet when I collapsed again, but before I hit the ground, a pair of hands grabbed me by my waist and hoisted me up. I turned to look up at him, a look of surprise on my face. He was taller than me… Way taller. The same height as Uncle Ad-Okay, I seriously needed to stop thinking that. Adam was in the military. I hadn't seen him since I was 8.

"You shouldn't try to stand up like that. You'll injure yourself even more Kaori."

I froze and my eyes widened.

"No way…How do…" he looked down at me and raised his eyebrow once more. "Uncle Adam?" I finally asked.

He nodded.

"They call me Six now. And that is what you'll call me from now on as well."

I nodded and winced slightly as Kame nudged me.

"Oh, Uncle Ad-I mean Six. This is Kame." I said and Kame wagged her tails, keeping her weight off her foreleg. "She's a very good friend of mine."

_Pleasure to meet you Six. _She said and looked up at him, blue eyes shimmering.

He raised an eyebrow once more and looked at her oddly. Well, from what I could tell. He was wearing these awfully dark sunglasses.

"Yes, she did just speak…Well, she can project her thoughts to those around her," I explained and he nodded.

"A bit unexpected, but alright. We need to get you two out of here," he said and began helping me walk. Kame slowly limped after us. "As of now, Rex has cured the EVO, so it's safe for us to go."

I raised an eyebrow, mimicking him.

"Rex? Who's he? And I can't leave Six...I live here. With…" I paused, sucking in a breath as I set my foot down wrong, sending a shock of pain up my leg...

Six paused and readjusted his grip so he was supporting all my weight on his shoulders.

"Never mind with who, but I live here!" I said and attempted to make him stop once again. Though it really didn't have any affect. He was so damn strong.

"You say you lived here with family. If they cared about you, then where are they?" he asked and I fell silent. He was right.

"We're right here," Said a rather angry voice.

I sucked in a nervous breath. Six turned his head to look at them and raised an eyebrow. He turned us both around and I frowned. Isaac stood silently, arms crossed and his mouth set in a thin line.

"May I ask who you are and why you're touching Kaori?" he spat and took a step forward.

"I'm doing what you should have been doing. Helping her," he said calmly, his tone never changing. It was authoritative and firm.

Isaac growled and Electra looked at me, a bit shocked, sad and confused all at once.

"Isaac...This is my," I looked up at him to make sure I could tell them before continuing. "This is my Uncle," I said softly and looked up at him, green eyes narrowed a bit.

"And where the hell where you guys? Look at you all fine and dandy while Kame and I are broken to bits." I snarled rather loudly, glaring at them intensely.

Six looked at me, not even a bit surprised by my outburst. Electra took a step back, shocked at how I had spoke to them.

"Kay... We didn't know," she said, trying to calm me down by using my nickname. I snorted.

"Course you didn't."

Six looked as if he were listening to something and nodded.

"Right. Rex, come here. It looks like we have something more to do," he said. I noticed an ear piece in his ear and sighed. So, he wasn't talking to himself. I winced slightly as I tried to keep my weight off my leg. And even though Six was supporting me as best as he could, it still hurt like a mother. "We're going to get you out of here Kaori," he said softly. That was when Isaac got really pissed.

"You will not," he growled and took a step forward. His eyes were becoming a deeper red now, the pupils disappearing behind the dark color. "Providence will not get hold of her. Nor any of us."

Six stayed silent.

"Look Isaac," I said rather harshly. "I appreciate your concern, but as of now, I don't want it. Unlike you. He was here to help. And he's family; _real_ family," I said, putting emphasis on the real. I knew he could take me yelling at him. "Honestly, I want to go with him."

He looked stunned, and opened his mouth to retort. But he was interrupted when a boy no older than 17 landed on the other side of Six; mechanical wings sprouting from his back and goggles over his eyes.

"You rang?" he said, slightly amused as he retracted the wings into his body and pulled his goggles up. He paused, staring pointedly at me, then Kame, then back at me for a long while before looking over at Electra and Isaac. "What did I miss?" he asked and rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

"Rex, now isn't the time. We need to transport them to Providence."

Isaac growled and tensed.

"Over my dead body," he muttered before taking off as fast as possible. Electra stood in shock. Her brother had just left her... She was about to turn and run when the boy, who I presumed was Rex, grabbed a hold of her, keeping her pressed to his chest.

"Calm down! Yeash! I'm not gonna hurt you," he said as he struggled to keep her in his arms. With the little amount of energy I had left, I pressed her arms to her sides with my mind.

"Electra," I said softly. She turned to look at me, tears beginning to fall from her baby blue eyes. "They won't hurt you. You aren't an EVO."

She sniffled and nodded. I looked up at Six, who nodded to Rex.

"Let's get them into the ship."

* * *

><p><span>On the Ship<span>

"So, do you wanna tell me who they are Six?" Rex asked for the upteenth time. Yeah, he still didn't know who we were. And we honestly didn't know who he was. As he continued to pester Six, I took in his appearance. I hadn't gotten a good look at him yet.

His skin was a gorgeous tan, almost caramel color, and he was relatively tall. His hair was very dark. A chocolate brown; dark chocolate. I licked my lips and blinked. And his eyes, still that gorgeous dark color. I'd call them mocha. But with a whole lotta depth in them. In short… He was pretty damn hot. Electra poked me from the seat beside mine and smiled softly. Yep, she'd caught me staring.

"Hey Kaori," she started softly as she leaned over. "Is this guy really your uncle?"

I nodded, brunette and purple hair sticking to my face. God, I needed a shower.

"Indeed he is my blonde friend," I said and leaned back against the chair, wincing as I did so. Stupid duck…

"Kaori," I looked up and a pained smile appeared on my face as Six approached. "How are you feeling?" he asked and looked down at me.

"Well truthfully...Like I was run over by a train, trampled by caribou and then chewed on by Cerberus," I said and blinked the smiled growing a bit. He sighed.

"You never were one to hide your feelings."

I nodded.

"Yup. Now where exactly are we going?" I asked and shifted gently, wincing again as I accidently kicked Kame. She growled softly.

_Watch it human. _She warned softly and I sighed.

"Sorry chica," Rex looked at us like we were insane.

"Did that dog just…"

_Talk? Why yes, I did human. _She said and stretched slightly. His mouth hung open. Six simply looked at him and he shut his mouth.

"Rex. I would like you to meet my niece, Kaori," I grinned and waved softly. "Her companion is Electra," Electra jerked her head in greeting.

"Sup."

"And their animal friend is Kame."

_Pleasure._ She said and snorted, resting her head on the ground.

"Umm...Hi. I'm Rex," he said and rubbed the back of his neck. "And since when did you have a niece?" he accused Six and pointed a finger.

"Since a long time ago," he replied and looked at me. Rex sighed and shook his head.

"Well. It's nice to meet you guys. I'm sure you'll like it here at...Oh who am I kidding? There isn't anything to do at Providence," he said and huffed, plopping down into the seat next to mine. I raised an eyebrow and turned to look at him.

"Well, that's about to change. Electra and I always got the party with us." I said and grinned up at him. He grinned back.

"I like you. You aren't boring like Six is."

I snorted in amusement.

"Thanks I guess. Though I am related to him."


	5. Chapter 5: Bad Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gen. Rex (no matter how much I wish I did...), I only own my OCs and their designs; Kaori, Kame, Isaac and Electra.**

"Normal Speaking"

_Kame Speaking_

_**Kame Speaking (Just to Kaori)**_

* * *

><p>We arrived at Providence about ten minutes later in complete silence. For me and Kame, it was mainly due to the fact that we were both in immense amounts of pain, which were steadily getting worse. Well, for me at least. Electra just felt awkward I guess. Six was just his usual, silent self. He always had been, for as long as I've known him. And Rex...Wait, where did he go? I felt a jolt as the ship landed and winced in pain, scrunching my eyes.<p>

"Ahh...Ouch." I said and whimpered slightly. Six walked over to me and helped me up, handling me as gently as he could. Electra helped Kame and soon we were walking out of the ship. By now, I could barely see straight I was in so much pain.

"Holiday," I heard Six say.

"Yes Six?" I heard a female voice respond, followed by the clicking of heels. "Did Rex-"

She completely stopped and moments later she gasped softly.

"What happened to her? And... Who is she?" I heard her walk closer and gently help Six move me.

"That isn't important right now. These two need medical attention now," he said in an almost rushed way.

"Of course," she said and before I knew it, they had managed to lift me onto a bed. The second my head touched the uncomfortable hospital pillow, I was out, surrounded by blissful darkness. Or so I thought.

_There was only darkness; and a small ray of light coming from across the room. The air was damp and the only light I could see looked as if it were coming from underneath a door. I tried to get up, but found that my arms were tied to the chair I was sitting in._

"_Oh no...Oh no, no, no, no."_

_I started to panic. I was NOT a fan of the dark. I continued to struggle, earning myself some annoying rubs on my wrists. That was when I heard it, that terrible, cackling laugh. It sent shivers down my spine. _

"_Look at my little Kaori. All tied up and…helpless," The voice whispered the last part as my hair was moved away from my neck. I shuddered. _

"_Get. Away," I said through clenched teeth. The room had suddenly gotten cold. _

"_And if I don't want to?" The voice asked in a dark, seducing voice. Oh shit, oh shit! This was not good._

_I shuddered as something hot and wet ran up the side of my neck, leaving an uncomfortable trail of liquid on my skin. Oh God, It just licked me. _

"_This is for what you've done. And what you're going to do." _

"_Wh-" I began to ask, but was cut off as my side was pierced. White hot pain coursed through my waist and I screamed. It laughed, this time in pure joy._

"_Doesn't it feel good?" It asked and dragged whatever it had pierced me with down my arm, cutting my skin. I whimpered and shuddered as I felt it move._

_The weapon clattered to the ground suddenly and my chin was forced upwards. A pair of malicious, haunting maroon eyes stared down at me as hot breath tickled my lips._

_"Goodbye. Until next time," It's hand gently touched my own and the most excruciating pain seared though my body. I was going to die, this was the end. But it wasn't..._

_Because I woke up._

I was still screaming as I tried to sit up. But that failed due to two things. One, my freaking abdomen was KILLING me. And two, I had about three people push me back gently. I was breathing pretty quickly and sweating like a runner right out of a race.

I opened my eyes a crack and shut them quickly. The light was going to burn them out if I didn't let them adjust. After a couple minutes, I had caught my breath and my eyes didn't hurt as bad. So I slowly opened them, gazing up at the people crowding around me. Well, besides Kame and….Was that a monkey?

"Owwwww, what the hell happened?" I asked as I groaned, rubbing my head.

"You blacked out from your injuries," Six said and raised an eyebrow. "What were you screaming about?" I frowned.

"I just had…a nightmare. It's nothing," I merely shrugged it off and raised an eyebrow right back at him. "Now how long have I been out? And how long am I stuck in bed? And who is she? Is she your girlfriend?" I asked Six and blinked, looking between the two.

"Three days," Six answered and took a step away from the bed.

"You'll only be stuck in bed for the rest of the day. You should be able to walk around with a cast on by tomorrow morning. You're nanites are healing you very quickly. I'm Doctor Holiday by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said and smiled kindly. I like her already.

"Nice to meet you. Name is Kaori. And are you two dating or not?" I asked once more, growing more and more curious by the second. She blushed and opened her mouth to reply, but Six beat her to it.

"No. We are colleagues and that's it," I rolled my eyes; typical Six. Never admitting to anything.

"Sure. I can see through the act Six. That's what you said last time Womanizer," I muttered the last part and stared at him, a smirk on my face. "Don't think I forgot about her."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Funny. Now recover quickly. White Knight would like to speak to you and Kame. Soon," he said and then left, leaving Electra, Holiday, Kame, the monkey and me by ourselves.

"Well then," Electra said awkwardly and leaned on the rail of the bed. "Never saw that one coming," she said and brushed her hair from her face.

"Heeyyyy, you took a shower! You're clean," I said and pouted. I felt so gross right now. "I wanna shower too!" I whined and Electra rolled her blue eyes.

"Shut it. You'll get a shower tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes and looked over as Kame placed her front paws next to my head, leaning down to lick my face.

_Looks like the sleepy human woke up. Congratulations._ She said in amusement, electric blue eyes sparkling in humor. I rolled my eyes and looked at her foreleg, which was wrapped in a bandage.

"How's your leg?" I asked and she licked my face.

_Better. The nice doctor fixed it. It's just a bit sore now. _ I nodded and looked up at Holiday, smiling.

"Thank you," I said and she smiled and shrugged.

"It's what I do."

I yawned and blinked, finally looking back over at the monkey.

"Okay, weird question, why is there a monkey with a fez in here?" The monkey sighed.

"Everyone picks on the monkey," he said and rolled his eyes.

"Ah, so you can talk to. Nice. Name's Kaori, monkey man."

He jerked his head.

"Bobo Haha," he replied and I chuckled.

"Well, pleasure to meet you. But if you'll all excuse me, I'm going to take a nap. G'night," I said and shut my eyes, hoping I wouldn't have that dream again.

I didn't.


	6. Chapter 6: Sweet Relief

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gen. Rex (no matter how much I wish I did...), I only own my OCs and their designs; Kaori, Kame, Isaac and Electra.**

"Normal Speaking"

_Kame Speaking_

_**Kame Speaking (Just to Kaori)**_

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, blinking to fight off the bright light. I groaned softly and began to sit up, wincing in the process. The pain had dulled greatly, but it still hurt.<p>

"Good morning Kaori," Doctor Holiday greeted.

I grunted in response as I rubbed my eyes. She walked over and began checking me.

"Well, it seems that you'll be able to get up and start walking today. I'll have Rex and Electra help you get around for the next few days."

I nodded and ran a hand through my hair, grimacing in disgust.

"Can I take a shower?"

"Of course. Just give me a minute to call for some clothes for you. Electra was kind enough to bring us back to your apartment and help us grab everything you'd need," she explained.

I nodded.

"Okay. Thanks."

She nodded before walking off and out of the room. I yawned and looked around, taking in my surroundings. This whole room looked like a hospital mixed with an office and a lab. I rolled my eyes. Providence was going to be _so_ much "fun." I heard rustling from a few feet away and the click of claws against linoleum. Kame's head popped over the side of my bed, followed by her front paws.

_Had enough rest?_

I nodded.

"Of course Kame."

She licked my hand and tilted her head as she watched me.

_Are you feeling any better? Because you look and smell terrible. _

I huffed and flicked her nose.

"Yes and it's only because I haven't had a shower in almost a week."

She snorted and returned back to the floor. Moments later, Doctor Holiday walked in, a bundle of clothes in hand and Electra on her heels.

"Here you are Kaori. Electra is going to help you to the shower and Rex will give you the official tour once you're clean."

Electra snickered, earning a raised eyebrow from me.

"Wanna know the best part? You get to ride around in a wheelchair!" she said excitedly and threw up her hands. I groaned and hid my face in my hands.

Electra and Doctor Holiday helped me into the wheelchair. Once I was safely in the mobile chair of doom, clothes in hand, Electra grinned and took hold of the handles.

"I'll be sure to take care of her!" Electra said to Holiday and turned me around, heading slowly and carefully out the doors of the lab. Once we were about twenty feet away and going down a different hallway, Electra stopped and leaned down next to me, grinning in my face.

"Ready for some wheelchair rage?"

I looked at her, eyes wide as I violently shook my head.

"No, no, no! Do you remember the last time you pushed someone around in a wheelchair? They got a concussion and a broken wrist! On top of their other injuries!" I frantically said and tried to stop her as she started pushing me again.

"Too late!" she said and took off at a full blown run, pushing me forward. I screeched and clung onto the rails as hard as I could.

Left, right, straight, right again. I couldn't tell where we were going. It all looked the same and Electra was carting me around way too quickly for my dull, medicated senses to register anything.

"Electra! Slow down!" I yelled, trying to make her slow. But of course… She didn't. Well, that was until she spotted Six and Rex.

She tried to stop my wheel chair, but accidently let go of it instead, sending me flying towards the two of the them. Rex looked shocked and confused while Six merely raised an eyebrow before jumping into action and stopping my wheelchair about an inch away from Rex. My eyes were wide as Six sighed in annoyance.

"What are you two doing?" he asked, glancing between the two of I us.

"Oh… I was getting Kaori to the shower… But we got… Lost?" she muttered, rubbing the back of her head as her cheeks flushed in embarassment.

Six raised an eyebrow and looked down at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked and I nodded, eyes still wide. "Good, the showers are that way. Rex will show you," he said and nodded to Rex.

"Wait, what? Why do... Oh fine," he said and took hold of the handlebars. "Come on Electra." he called as he passed her.

We were all silent as we made our way towards the shower. But once we were out of Six's hearing range, Rex spoke.

"So...What exactly were you guys doing?" he asked and looked at between the two of us.

"Electra was trying to kill me."' I muttered and he chuckled.

"I was not!" she protested and smacked the back of my head. "I was trying to find the showers and get there quickly!"

I rubbed the back of my head and stuck my tongue out.

"Meanie."

Rex couldn't help but laugh.

"Well next time you guys try and do something crazy and fun like that, come find me. There's nothing to do around here when I'm by myself."

We both nodded in agreement.

"Oh, and by the way, my friend Noah is coming to Providence in a couple hours. So once I've finished showing you guys around, we can have some real fun," he said and grinned.

_Now listen to me baby _

_Before I love and leave you _

_They call me heart breaker _

_I don't wanna deceive you _

_If you fall for me_

_I'm not easy t-_

"Hello?" Electra answered her phone, pressing her finger to her ear in an attempt to block out all other noise.

If I remembered correctly, that was her ringtone for…John, one the kids we teach…Well taught, awhile back. Electra, Isaac and I used to teach dance in Florida. Rex stopped in front of some doors and sighed.

"Well, we're here. But since Electra is on the phone…You'll have to wait," I began nodding when he spoke again. "Unless you want me to help you instead," he said and grinned. I rolled my eyes and reached up to smack him.

"In your dreams."

He groaned and rubbed his head.

"Owwww. I guess I deserved that."

I nodded and grinned back. I had to admit, that offer was tempting…But since I barely knew him. Oh hell no, I could not think like that.

"Sorry Kay. John was calling to check up on us. He said he saw something about an EVO attack where he knew we were," she sighed softly, a sad look in her eyes. "But anyways, let's get you all nice and clean. Now go on Rex. Leave us be."

He sighed and nodded.

"Awww, okay. See ya later guys!" he said and jogged off, leaving us alone.

"He's cute," she teased and looked down at me.

I stuck my tongue and rolled my eyes.

"Your point?"

She grinned widely at me.

"Don't make it obvious. That's all I can say."

With that she wheeled me into the showers and helped me. But do you have any idea how hard it is to try and take shower with a broken leg, a huge cast on said leg, and two broken ribs? It's incredibly difficult.

About an hour later, I was clean, and dressed in new clothes; thank God. Electra said I looked cute… But whatever. I didn't find my outfit entirely attractive, but it was most certainly acceptable.

A black tank top, ripped skinny jeans with lace peeping from underneath the rips, purple and black fingerless gloves, a black boot, since my other foot was in a cast and earrings shaped like knives.

As of now, Electra is trying to find her way back to my room. We're so lost right now, but at least she isn't running…

"I'm sorry Kaori…But I think we're lost," she finally admitted.

I snorted.

"You think?" I added and leaned back against the chair, shutting my eyes. It was so quiet here at Providence…

_There you two are._ We both turned our heads to see Kame standing behind us, looking as pretty as ever, tails swishing in the air. _The green one has sent me to get you. I am to lead you to him. _She said and turned. I looked up at Electra and she shrugged, turning me around and following after Kame. I guess we weren't lost anymore.


	7. Chapter 7: Meetings and Movies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gen. Rex (no matter how much I wish I did...), I only own my OCs and their designs; Kaori, Kame, Isaac and Electra.**

"Normal Speaking"

_Kame Speaking_

_**Kame Speaking (Just to Kaori)**_

* * *

><p>After about 15 minutes of walking, well in Electra's case, we came upon two huge doors. Six, Rex and Dr. Holiday were standing in front of the doors, obviously waiting for us.<p>

"Hola mi amigos! Come estas!" Electra called, a smile on her face.

"They don't speak Spanish, Nessie. She said, hi my friends. How are you?" I explained as I crossed my arms.

"Wait...You two speak Spanish? And why did you call her Nessie?" Rex asked as Electra wheeled me over. Kame walked next to me, gently rubbing her head against my leg.

"Yes. And it's her nickname. Awhile back, we tried to come up with a nickname for her. We thought about Elec, Lectra and then Lessie. And then we thought that Lessie sounded a lot like Nessie, the Loch Ness Monster. So we started calling her that. She also loves water, so it was a perfect fit," I explained and raised an eyebrow. "Any questions?"

Rex shook his head.

"Now that miss chatter box is done speaking. White needs to speak with us," Six said and I rolled my eyes.

"Ah, good old Six. Think you're funny eh?" I asked and cocked an eyebrow.

He mimicked me and stared back. Not even kidding, we could have stayed like that for hours, with neither of us speaking or even moving. But of course, we had things to do.

"Come on you two. Let's get this over with," Holiday suggested and began walking towards the doors, which opened as she did so.

We followed and entered a giant room, with a huge screen, a long oval table and tons of chairs. Electra moved over a chair and pushed me into its spot, taking a seat next to me. Rex sat to the left of me with Holiday and Six on the other end. We all faced the screen and I shuddered. It was so… white. And dull, and-

The screen suddenly flickered to life, catching all of our attention. A man with completely white hair, a white suit and a not-so-happy face appeared on the screen, hands folded in front of him.

"Can someone please explain to me why we are now housing two more EVOs and a girl?" he asked angrily, eyes boring into mine before shifting over to Kame and Electra. Six opened his mouth to speak when White cut him off.

"And can you," he said, looking directly at Six. "Explain to me how and why you take such an interest in this EVO girl and her dog. I see nothing special."

I growled in annoyance, static crackling in the air. Rex frowned and Kame growled.

"She's my…niece," Six said and stared up at the screen, no emotion showing on his face.

"And if I might add sir. Kaori has very good control over her nanites. And there is also the fact that they're more stable than almost any EVO we've ever come across. Her nanites are almost as stable as Rex's," Holiday said and I prayed to God that maybe this guy would listen to her. "I think she'd be a very valuable asset to Providence." she added.

"I don't particularly care what you think, I will decide. Now be quiet so I can think," White spat in annoyance, eyes narrowing as he shifted in his seat.

We all waited in silence. I took to glaring up at the screen and petting Kame furiously, earning a low growl from her. Electra sat rigid in her chair, eyes wide as she waited. Rex propped his cheek on his fist and peered over at me, giving me an encouraging wink as if to say everything would turn out okay. Finally, White spoke, his voice sounding annoyed.

"Very well. They may stay," he looked pointedly at me and Kame. "But her friend..?" he trailed off, still sounding skeptical.

"Electra isn't an EVO…So maybe she should go to a normal school. And have a normal life," I added suddenly, eyes narrowing. "And if you even think of doing something to her because she's involved with EVOs... I will personally come find you and kick you pale ass into next Tuesday."

White glared, lips in a thin line as he processed his next comment. Rex and Electra snorted in amusement, while Six sent me a disapproving look, though it was masked by the dark shades perched on his nose.

"And who are you to be threatening me? I control you now," White stated, a slightly triumphant smirk on his lips.

"Okay, listen up. I came here voluntarily. And I can leave whenever I feel like it. You do not control me," I said and glared up at him angrily.

He sighed in aggravation and leaned forward.

"And I could totally take you in a fight," I added, staring defiantly up at him, a slight smirk and cocking of my eyebrow following.

"She's a lot like you Six," White said, not exactly sounding very happy about. "Stubborn and strong willed. Very well. You and your dog can will stay here at Providence and your friend may have a normal life; under the supervision of Providence that is. She will be staying with Noah and enrolling in his school. Dismissed," he finished and the screen cut out, leaving us in silence.

"And you're afraid of that wimp?" I asked and scratched my head. Six sighed and cocked an eyebrow. "Okay, okay. Never mind."

"Now that that's over, maybe we should show Kaori to her room," Holiday suggested.

We all stood up, well except me, and began making our way towards where my room was.

By the time we'd made it there, I'd almost fallen asleep. Providence was absolutely humongous.

"Kaori… Kaori? KAORI!" Electra yelled in my ear, scaring me half to death and causing me to fall out of my chair.

"Um. Ow Nessie. Now my ear hurts," I said from the ground. As of now, my ribs had stopped hurting and the pain in my leg had faded to a dull throbbing. That was one good thing about being an EVO; quick recoveries. I felt myself being lifted into the air. I stayed suspended in someone's arms and boy…They were really warm. I looked up to see a smiling Rex.

"I got you," he said and began walking me into the room. I grinned up at him.

"Thanks dude."

"No problem."

As we entered the room, my eyes widened. It was so…starch. And white. Okay, first thing on my list of things to do: PAINT.

"Ewwww…It's all white," I said and Rex snorted in amusement.

"My room is the same."

As I looked around, I noticed that most of my stuff had been moved into the room. My bed, dresser, TV, computer, desk...The whole she-bang. Must've taken awhile. And in the corner of the room lay Kame's huge dog bed.

"Wow...You guys moved all my stuff in here…" I said in amazement. Rex set me down on my bad and Kame hopped onto it, curling up next to me. Rex plopped down on the other side of me and looked around.

"You know… You have a lot of stuff," he said and playfully poked me. I rolled my eyes and punched his arm.

"I'm a girl, of course I do."

Rex rolled his eyes before gently punching me back. Kame smacked Rex's arm with one of her tails and growled softly, though not in a threatening manner.

_Be calm boy. She will attempt to…Ah yes, I believe the phrase is 'take you down.'_ Kame teased as she hopped onto the bed, curling up next to me.

"She's right. I could totally do it."

Rex smirked.

"Nuh-uh. I bet I can beat you at _anything_."

"Deal. If I win, then you have to be my personal slave for a week," I challenged and raised my eyebrow.

Rex shuddered.

"You look like Six when you do that," I rolled by eyes. "And if I win, then Bobo has to stay in here for a week _and_ you have to be my personal slave."

I grinned and leaned forward defiantly.

"Deal."

Electra coughed from across the room and smiled.

"Okay you two. I believe it's time for us to go meet this Noah that I'm supposed to be staying with. Six just informed me that I'll be leaving with him today," she said a bit sadly. I pouted.

"No! Nessie, you can't leave me! I'll be the only awesome one left!" she came towards me and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Well, how about we have a bit of fun before I leave. Say, a slasher flick movie marathon? And then to top it off, some amazingly awesome Nessie provided games?" I grinned and nodded.

"Friday the 13th and Nightmare on Elm Street? The new one with Jackie Earl Haley?" I asked.

"Of course. You know how I love Freddy," she said and laughed.

"So… Can me and Noah join you guys?" Rex asked, though a bit awkwardly.

"Noah and I. That's how you'd say it correctly Rex," I said, my voice turning serious as I looked over at him. "Sorry, I tend to... never mind." I said quickly afterwards. "And of course! The more the merrier."

Electra nodded.

"Yeah! Then we'll be even gender-wise.." Electra snickered, a smirk on her lips and eyes glinting.

"Oh great. She's smirking. Which means she's planning something."

Rex looked at her, making a funny face.

"Like what?"

I shrugged.

"Who knows."

"Well…. I'm gonna take this as my signal to go and get Noah. See ya!" Rex said and stood up rather quickly before rushing out of the room.

Electra giggled and looked at me, a glint in her eyes.

"Tonight is going to be wonderful."

Oh Lord... This was going to be bad.


	8. Chapter 8: Popcorn and Human Pillows

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gen. Rex (no matter how much I wish I did...), I only own my OCs and their designs; Kaori, Kame, Isaac and Electra.**

"Normal Speaking"

_Kame Speaking_

_**Kame Speaking (Just to Kaori)**_

* * *

><p>The screen flickered to life as Nessie started the movie, her eyes sparkling with excitement and mischief.<p>

"This is gonna be so much fun," she said and looked down at me.

I raised an eyebrow and snorted in amusement.

"Oh really? What do you have planned my short blonde friend?"

"Well, that's- Hey! I am NOT short!" she protested and narrowed her eyes at me.

_You are quiet close to the ground. _Kame added as she stood up, stretching her legs. Electra growled and stuck out her tongue.

"Meanies," she said as Kame jumped down from the bed.

_If you'll excuse me, dear humans, I am going to leave before the festivities begin. I am not one to enjoy the killing of innocent people by the undead. _She said before walking out of the room as the door opened, revealing Rex, BoBo and a rather adorable blonde.

"Oh, hi Kame," Rex muttered as the large dog walked past him, brushing against his leg.

_Hello human._ She said and walked out the door.

"Did...Did that dog just talk?" Rex's blonde friend asked as he scratched his head, blue eyes wide in confusion.

"Oh... Haha, yeah. Noah, I'd like to introduce you to a few people. This is Kaori, Electra who is apparently also known as Nessie and Kame… Who just walked out," he explained and scratched the back of his head, one of his trademark grins on his lips.

"Oh… Well, hi," Noah said and smiled. Electra stood up faster than I'd ever seen her stand up before and made her way over to the two.

"Hiya Noah! Like Rex said, I'm Electra. But you can call me Nessie or sexy," she said, her grin widening. "Wanna go get popcorn with me?" she asked before grabbing Noah's hand and dragging him out of the room before he could answer.

"And…he's stuck with her for pretty much the rest of forever," I pointed out and snorted in amusement. Rex laughed and sat down next to me.

"Guess so. But I think he'll end up liking her," he said and leaned back, resting his weight on his palms. "So, what exactly are we watching?" he asked.

"Friday the 13th and the new Nightmare On Elm Street," I said as I played around with my phone, which Electra had given back to me only a few minutes before.

"Oh….Never heard of them."

I raised an eyebrow at his comment.

"Really? Dude, you must not get out…Like, at all," I said and he nodded a bit unhappily at the statement.

"Not really. Providence doesn't really want me out much. Only when I'm needed. But I sneak out all the time," he added and a smile crossed his face.

"Yeah. Kid doesn't listen very well," A voice added and I nearly jumped.

"What the- Oh. You're still here Bobo. Sorry, didn't see you there," I said apologetically to the talking chimp, who simply shrugged as he made himself comfortable at the foot of the bed.

"Yeah yeah, sure you didn't," he muttered sarcastically as he popped open a can of Dr. Pepper. I rolled my eyes before glancing over at Rex.

"So, do you think it takes this long to get popcorn?" I asked as I looked at the door expectantly, hoping that the two blondes would come through with a bowl of buttery goodness any second.

"Not really…" he replied. I sighed and fell backwards onto the bed.

"Well, we might as well do something while they're gone," I said and looked up at him.

"Ohhhhh, it's gonna get hot in here. I'd better go get my camera." Bobo said, a smirk evident on his face.

"What- no! Bobo, you little… Do you even have a camera?" I asked as I shot up, a dull blush spreading over my cheeks.

"Haha, no. But still," he said. I growled and narrowed my eyes.

"I will call Kame in here and she will eat you," I threatened. "And if I could actually walk with this big cast on my leg, then you'd be dead," I said before waving my hand. The end of one of my katanas promptly smacked him on the side of the head, but not hard enough to knock him unconscious.

"Ow! How did you do that?" Bobo asked as he rubbed the side of his head, his fez on the ground next to him.

"Dunno," I sad and I flicked one of my fingers, making the fez lift off the ground and onto my head. "Talent?" I added and smirked. I looked over at Rex, who was just blushing like I had. "Is he always this…Perverted?" I asked.

"Yep."

I groaned.

"Yay."

As soon as I had uttered those words, Nessie came bursting through the door, her hair a mess and the biggest grin on her face.

"'Ello my kiddies! Did you guys have fun while we were gone?" she asked as she set down the popcorn in my lap. I cocked an eyebrow and nodded slowly.

"Sure….What happened to you? Your hair is a mess and- Is your lip bleeding?" I asked as I leaned forward to glance at her slightly puffy lips.

"What? Is it? Oh…Well that's odd. I must have bitten when I... tripped." she stuttered before licking her lips and racking her fingers through her hair. Noah walked through the door a few seconds later, looking about the same as Electra, a grin the size of Texas on his face.

"You forgot the other bowl." he said as he looked at Electra, a certain glint in his eyes. Rex and I looked at one another, exchanging confused looks.

"Do we even want to know?" Rex asked as his best friend walked towards the TV.

"I'll tell you later Rex," he said before sitting on the floor in front of the TV. Electra put in the DVD and took a seat next to him.

"Can you cut the lights Kay?" she asked.

"Sure."

With a flick of my wrist, the room became pitch black and the only light was the TV screen. I leaned forward in anticipation, waiting eagerly for the familiar previews of either of the designated movies to begin, but I was unpleasantly surprised when they did not.

"Electra…This isn't Friday the 13th... Or any other movie I'm familiar with..." I said cautiously.

"You're right, it isn't. It's the Unborn," The Unborn? Oh no... This was not good. She'd already tried to get me to watch this twice. I could easily deal with the sensless hacking to pieces of innocent teenagers by undead killers... But movies about exoricisms and ghosts? No. They scared me senseless.

"Electra! Why the heck did you pick that? I thought we agreed th-" I was cut off when she spoke.

"I know Kay. But I thought we'd switch it up. Now shut up and watch."

I whimpered and wrapped my arms around myself. This was not going to be fun.

As the movie began, I shuddered. The only thing on the screen was a girl jogging, her headphones in her ears, and I was already scared out of my mind. I almost jumped out of my skin as I felt the bed shift, but I realized it was only Rex. A warm and comforting arm wrapped around my shoulder and a body pressed itself against mine.

"It's okay Kaori," he said softly to me as I leaned into him. I looked up at him, his eyes reflecting the light from the TV. I smiled softly.

"Thanks Rex," I muttered and leaned against him, burying my head into his shoulder. God, he smelled amazing.

"No problem Kaori."

I stayed cuddled next to Rex for most of the movie. Occasionally I would withdraw my head from his shoulder to glance at the screen, but I would be scared only moments later and would return to my previous position.

The TV was quiet, making me think that the movie was finally over. So I pulled back to look at the screen, expecting credits to be rolling any second. Man, was I wrong.

Barely a second after I'd turned to look at the screen, an absolutely terrifying shot of an old man on his hands and feet appeared on the screen. His head was twisted impossibly as it hung upside down and he unleashed the most horrifying noise I'd ever heard before launching himself up the stairs and towards an old woman.

I screamed, launching to the side, and wrapped my arms around whatever I could get ahold of; which was Rex. I guess I tackled him so hard that he fell backwards, because a soft 'oof' escaped his lips as I squeezed him as hard I could, my eyes shut tight and body shaking in fear.

The noise coming from the TV was abruptly cut off and shuffling could be heard. The light was turned back on and I heard Electra snicker.

"So… Maybe watching this was a bad idea," she said.

I felt Rex shift beneath me.

"You think?" he asked his tone a bit sharp. "She's scared half to death."

I heard the door open and the clacking of dress shoes.

"I heard screaming. What happened?" he asked, his tone the same as always. I looked up and blinked. Six raised an eyebrow as he surveyed the position Rex and I were in. "And what are you two doing?" he asked his voice raising slightly, thought it was barely noticable.

"I got scared…." I muttered. "And Rex was sitting next to me. So I used him as a pillow," I said.

Six sighed and raised an eyebrow.

"Well don't scream. I thought something had happened to you," he said before turning on his heel and walking out. I blinked before groaning and sitting up. Rex sat up as well, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Sorry…I just…"

"It's okay," Rex said, before smiling.

"I'm sure he didn't mind," Noah snickered as he glanced down at Electra, who nodded, a smirk on her lips.


	9. Chapter 9: Dances Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gen. Rex (no matter how much I wish I did...), I only own my OCs and their designs; Kaori, Kame, Isaac and Electra.**

"Normal Speaking"

_Kame Speaking_

_**Kame Speaking (Just to Kaori)**_

* * *

><p>"So…I guess we shouldn't finish the movie," Electra said as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.<p>

"Yah think?" I said from my seat on the bed.

As of now, Rex was on one end while I was on the other. I swear… I'm going to kill Nessie for this… KILL.

"So, what do ya wanna do then? I mean, I had some games planned. But I don't think you're too keen on my ideas as of now," I glared and crossed my arms.

"I want to do something NOT involving exorcisms and creepy little kids who want to kill you," I said and looked pointedly at her.

She held her hands up defensively.

"Alright, alright. How about I show you the choreography I'm working on," she said.

"To what?"

"Krazy. Ya know, Pitbull, Lil Jon." I nodded.

"Wait...You guys are dancers?" Noah asked and looked from Nessie to me.

We both nodded.

"Yup, hip-hop dancers."

"The best of the best. Well… That's what we think."

I grinned at her as she stood up and began stretching.

"Now…I believe that it is time for your three to leave," I said.

"What? Why, the show was just about to start," Bobo commented.

I glared at him and flicked my wrist, lifting him into the air.

"I can throw you out if you'd like," I said, an eyebrow cocked dangerously.

"Okay, okay! Yeesh, just put the monkey down."

I grinned and dropped my arm, along with Bobo. He grunted as he fell to the floor and got up. He walked out the door, muttering under his breath.

"Aww, come on Kaori! Can't we stay and watch?" Noah pleaded.

Wow… He sure did want to watch. The look in his eyes was so… Pleading and… Aww, he looked like a puppy.

"Okay, okay! Fine! But Bobo can't come back in here."

The grin on his face was almost as big as when he walked in here. "But come sit up here. I'm watching your every move."

He sighed and did as I told him. I nodded to Electra, who had been scrolling through the songs on my Ipod, which was happily sitting on its boombox like charger.

"Mkay, I'll tell you when to cut it," she said and tossed me a remote. I caught it and nodded.

"You got it chief."

She smiled before jogging to the center of the room and stretching a bit more.

"Aight Kay," she said and I nodded, clicking the remote to start the music.

As the music began pouring from the speakers, Nessie began to dance. Her routine consisted of the typical hip-hop moves; if you've ever seen one of those rap music videos, you would know what it looked like. I half expected her to look sort of risque, but God, she was out to impress.

I risked a glance at Noah and almost face palmed. He looked like a kid in a candy store right now. Despite the fact that her routine was a bit scandalous, it was well structured and thought out. She spun, throwing her hair over her shoulder and coming back around to face us. With a grin, she nodded to me.

"You can stop it now," she said between pants and pressing her hands to her sides.

"Way to go Nessie. That was good." I praised her as she walked towards us, still breathing heavily.

"Yeah…That was amazing," Noah said and grinned at her.

Nessie blushed and I cocked an eyebrow. Oh great…

"But I've got a few critiques," I added in order to distract the two. Or at least one of them.

"Yes?"

"Keeo your arms in check, you threw 'em out a bit too much and overdid it. And chill out with the incredible about of dirty moves, you aren't a stripper," I muttered the last part so only she could hear. She rolled her eyes, cheeks reddening, but nodded.

"Got it. Now what would you add at the end. I was drawing a blank."

I put up a hand and she helped me up from the bed. As of now, I could barely feel any pain in my leg. The only real thing holding me back was the cast. I hobbled a little farther away from the bed and sighed.

"Mkay, I would finish it off with this."

To the best of my ability, I demonstrated what I thought the end of the dance should look like. I twisted around, arms thrown out on either side, pivoted with all my might on my foot with the cast. Swinging my leg up and over, a turned and landed with my good foot out in front of me.

"But without a giant cast on your leg. Just an idea," I said and grinned before hobbling back to my bed.

"Of course. I like it. But maybe with this at the end," Electra said and demonstrated by kicking like I had and then flipping.

She landed with her hands on the ground and flipped once more, landing on her feet with arms outstretched.

"Show off," I muttered and rolled my eyes, a grin on my face. Nessie grinned back and struck a pose.

"You love me," she said happily and skipped over to me, plopping down and staring at me.

For the next five minutes, we stared each other down. However, our contest was interrupted when Six walked hurriedly into the room.

"Rex, we've got some EVO activity. Time to go."

I huffed as Rex got up. I wanted to go too.

"Don't even think about it Kaori. You're staying. But Kame is coming with us for back up."

"What! How come she can go! She's injured too!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air.

Static crackled in the air and Noah and Nessie ducked as I threw my arms about. Six rolled his eyes, at least I think he did. No one can see behind those damn glasses.

"We'll be back soon. In the mean time, Noah, White Knight wants you to escort Electra back to your home. It's time for you two to go," he said before turning on heel, Rex tagging behind. There was only one thing I could say.

"Be careful."

That stopped Six right in his tracks. He turned slightly and I swear, I saw his lips twitch upwards into a smile.

"Will do," he said before turning and walking out. Rex turned and grinned at me.

"Don't worry about us. I kick butt," I cocked an eyebrow at him. "And so does Six," he muttered before scurrying out of the room.

A sigh emitted from Nessie and I turned to look at her, a pained expression on my face. For the first time in a _long_ time, my best friend, my sister, was leaving me.

"Well…." Electra muttered and looked at me, a sad smile on her face.

I threw my arms around her and sighed.

"I'm gonna miss you Nessie," I said and released her.

"I'm gonna miss you too Kay," We grinned at each other. "Promise to sneak out and see me when you're leg is okay?" I nodded in response.

"Promise to text me and come see me in this prison?" she nodded back. I looked over her shoulder at Noah and raised an eyebrow. "And you."

His eyes widened slightly.

"Uh..Yes?"

"I don't want any step kids, mkay? Use protection."

His face turned beat red.

"W-what?"

Nessie gaped at me, her baby blue eyes wide.

"Kaori!" she said and tackled me in another hug.

I laughed and ruffled her hair. After several more minutes of stalling, they finally left. I stared at the door, a slight frown on my face.

I was alone…


	10. Chapter 10: PaperWork Is Yucky

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gen. Rex (no matter how much I wish I did...), I only own my OCs and their designs; Kaori, Kame, Isaac and Electra.**

"Normal Speaking"

_Kame Speaking_

_**Kame Speaking (Just to Kaori)**_

* * *

><p>With Nessie and Noah gone, Rex, and Kame and Six on a mission, I was left alone. Oh what fun. I was about to just collapse in bed and take a nap when I remembered I wasn't entirely alone. Dr. Holiday was here!<p>

I proceeded to get off my bed (and almost fall over), grab my Ipod and itty-bitty portable speakers, and hobble out the door. It took me 15 minutes or so to finally reach the lab. I hobbled in and smiled at Dr. Holiday.

The good doctor looked up, a bit surprised at first. But none the less, she smiled back.

"Hello Kaori. How are you?" she greeted my pleasantly. I grinned.

"I'm awesome. How about you Dr. Holiday?"

"I'm well, thank you Kaori," she said and walked over to me. "Now, why don't we look at that leg of yours, since you're here."

I nodded and hopped onto one of the chairs. Doc came over and took off the cast, looking at my leg seriously. I couldn't help but make a few faces. It wasn't the prettiest sight in the world.

"Uhh…Did my leg, like, explode while I was out?" I asked.

Doctor Holiday laughed softly and shook her head.

"No. We just didn't have that much time to clean your leg as much as we would have liked. And you had some bleeding. Where you moving around today?"

I began whistling and looking around the room. Doc looked pointedly at me and I sighed in defeat, hanging my head in defeat.

"Yes…" I said, dragging out the word.

She gave me a stern look, but a small smile gave it a less serious tone.

"You shouldn't have been up and about."

I nodded.

"I know, I know…"

She smiled and looked at me.

"Now, I'm going to clean your leg up and put you in a brace. It's a lot less heavy and clunky. You can walk around pretty easily. _But_-" she said, putting emphasis on the but and looking pointedly at me. "I don't want you doing too much. If you feel even the slightest bit of pain, stop what you're doing and sit down. Understood?"

I nodded and saluted, a goofy grin on my face.

"Yes ma'am!" I said.

She laughed softly and began cleaning my leg. Every now and then I would wince from the sting of the peroxide, or the jostling of my leg, but it wasn't too bad. She went and grabbed a brace and secured it onto my leg.

"There you go! Now, you need to keep any clothing off of your leg until it's fully healed. With your nanites helping you heal, you should be fine by tomorrow morning."

I grinned, glad to finally have the use of my leg back, even if it was still limited.

"Thanks Doc!" I said and hopped off the chair, landing on my good foot and gently resting my other foot on the ground, careful not to injure my leg once more.

Doctor Holiday smiled and sat down at her desk, glaring softly at the papers in front of her.

"Hey doc…You want me to help you with that paperwork?"

She shook her head.

"Oh no I couldn't ask you t-"

"You didn't ask me. I offered."

She smiled softly as I walked over, pulling a chair behind me. I grabbed a pen and looked down at the desk, which was covered in papers.

"So…You can just fill out whatever you understand or know and just ask me anything you don't."

I nodded and dove into it, my eyes scanning the pages and hand furiously writing things down. It wasn't all that hard to understand. It was just medical records and some reports on EVO attacks. But I just couldn't concentrate.

"Hey doc."

"Mmhmm?"

"Can I… Uh… Put some music on? It helps me concentrate."

"Sure, I suppose. I haven't listened to music in a long time."

I looked at her as if she had just grown three extra heads.

"You haven't?" I exclaimed, causing her to look up alarmed.

"I-No…I don't really have time."

I sighed and shook my head.

"They run you guys way too hard here. I shall take it upon myself to keep you in touch with the real world. Lesson one," I pressed play on my Ipod and grinned as the music began flowing from the speakers. "This is Rihanna."

* * *

><p>By the time we were done with all Doc's paperwork, we had gone through most of my songs and four Pandora channels. I leaned back, pen still in hand and huffed. I grinned at her.<p>

"So, now that your paperwork is done, I say I teach you a bit about the world these days," Without her consent, I launched into a full scale explanation of what was in, out, cool and weird.

"Oh… So then, Hannah Montana is Miley Cyrus?"

I nodded and snorted.

"She's also a whore."

"Kaori!"

I grinned and shrugged.

"Well she is!"

Holiday laughed and shook her head. By now, I knew a bit about Doctor Holiday and she knew a bit about me. Holiday was a real sweetheart.

I reached over and turned off my Ipod before turning to look at Doctor Holiday.

"So Kaori. You're Six's niece."

I nodded.

"Yeah… He's the only family I have left now," I said sadly. "He…he isn't as cold and emotionless as he seems." I said softly.

"Oh…" Doctor Holiday said softly. "I've noticed that. He seems almost… Fond of Rex."

I blinked and looked at her.

"Yeah…I think it's easy to be fond of him," I said and chuckled. Doctor Holiday laughed.

"Oh?" she asked in a teasing tone. "You think so."

I blushed slightly.

"I guess," I suddenly leaned forward, a devious grin on my face. "Did you happen to see Noah and Electra earlier today? Getting popcorn?" Holiday frowned softly.

"Now that I think about it…I didn't see them, but I heard something in the kitchen. It was strange. Like… Someone being thrown against a wall perhaps?"

At that point I was laughing. Holiday looked at me as if I were crazy.

"I... Don't get it," she muttered.

"No… No, it wasn't something you said," I said while grinning. "That was Noah and Electra. When they came back to the room with popcorn, Electra's lip was bleeding and both of them were dealing with a serious case of bad hair."

Holiday blinked before finally understanding.

"Oh my."

I nodded.

"Yep. So I thought I see if anyone saw or heard anything. Guess you did," I snickered. "But anyways. I have a question for you."

Holiday nodded and looked at me.

"Yes?"

"Well…" I paused, not sure if I should ask. I decided I might as well. "Do you by any chance have any feelings for-"

"We're baccckkk!"

We both jumped at the incredibly sing song voice.

"Lord, Rex! You're going to scare me to death!" I exclaimed, hand over my chest.

Kame trotted up to me and shoved her muzzle into my lap.

_How are you feeling? _She asked and looked up at me.

"Ten times better than earlier. Doctor Holiday fixed me right up," I said and jerked my head towards her. Kame looked at her, electric blue eyes piercing.

_Thank you._ Holiday nodded and smiled.

"It was no problem."

At that moment, Six strode into the room, his face just as blank as ever.

"Dude, that was the easiest mission ever. That EVO was incredibly wimpy," Rex said and put his hands behind his head, a cocky grin on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"And yet you guys were gone for like, ever," I pointed out.

He looked down at me, still grinning.

"Eh, long flight to get there."

I cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Uh huh. Whatever." I said and scratched behind Kame's ear.

Doctor Holiday was up and bustling around the lab now.

"Come here Rex, Kame. I'd like to check your nanites. And Kaori, why don't you come over here as well."

Both Kame and I looked at each other as Rex strutted over, that incredibly cocky and rather adorable grin on his face. What… Adorable? Oh great… Now I thought it was adorable. I huffed as I got up, Kame following behind me, muzzle rubbing my palm.

_**What is wrong? **_She asked and looked up at me, electric blues eyes seeming to bore straight through me.

"Nothing… I'll talk to you about it later," I muttered to her as we drew nearer.

As of now, Rex was seated on a medical seat thing that looked as if it went into the large machine next to it. Kame bumped my hand as we stopped, before trotting towards the Doctor and Rex.

"Hello Kame, just hop up here next to Rex," Doctor Holiday muttered before glancing down at the clipboard in her hands. Kame jumped onto the table with grace-

And knocked Rex off….

"Hey! What was that for?" The now seat less EVO protested from the floor.

_Opps? Terribly sorry human._ She said, a doggish grin now overcoming her features. Her tails thumped as she lay down, taking up the full seat. Rex stood up and for a split second was about to push her off. That is, until she growled at him, baring her terribly sharp teeth at him.

"Okay, okay. I'll stand," he said, slowly backing away with his hands in front of him.

I snorted and walked towards Kame, scratching behind her ear.

"What a good girl." I said kissed the top of her head.

"Hey!" Rex protested. I looked at him and grinned.

"Sorry Rex. But she's my puppy." I said and hugged her neck.

Doctor Holiday smiled from behind us and looked at Rex.

"I'd watch it Rex," she teased. "I don't want to see you running in here with anything bitten off," she said before walking away to get something.

I snorted in amusement before sitting down next to Kame, who had sat up and moved over.

"Aww, come here Rex. You can sit down now," I said and patted the spot next to me. He huffed and crossed his arms.

"No. I don't wanna," he said and stuck his nose in the air.

I rolled my eyes and flicked my wrist. He started to float towards the table.

"What the? Put me down Kaori!" He said and looked at me. I grinned.

"Okay." I dropped my wrist, along with Rex.

He landed on his feet and I pouted. He sighed and finally just sat down next me, a disgruntled look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Rex." I said and looked up at him, my eyes wide and looking rather puppy dog like. He paused and looked down at me.

"Uh..I-it's fine Kaori," he muttered and looked away.

"Yay! Thanks Rex!" I said and grinned, bouncing around like a little kid.

"What are you three doing?" Doctor Holiday asked as she walked over to us, clipboard still in hand.

"Oh nothing."

She sighed and shook her head.

"Of course you aren't. Just let me check your nanites and biometrics," she said before starting to examine us. Oh, did I mention that I hate needles?


	11. Chapter 11: Caged In

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gen. Rex (no matter how much I wish I did...), I only own my OCs and their designs; Kaori, Kame, Isaac and Electra.**

"Normal Speaking"

_Kame Speaking_

_**Kame Speaking (Just to Kaori)**_

* * *

><p>"Don't you <em>dare<em> try to stick that thing in my arm!" I screeched from across the room.

"Please Kaori. I just want t-" Doctor Holiday tried to reason. But I'd have none of it.

"No!"

Doctor Holiday sighed.

"Six? Could you get in here please?" she asked as she pressed her hand to her ear.

"Oh no, no, no, no. Six does not need to be dragged into this," I said through clenched teeth.

_Calm down. It is not as terrible as you think._ Kame said as she trotted towards me. She nuzzled my hand. _Come along pup._

"No. I DO NOT like shots," I hissed and glared at the needle in Doctor Holiday's hand.

"Kaori. I promise you it doesn't hurt," Rex said and offered me a kind smile.

"I don't care. I have a chronic fear of needles, shots and anything like that," I said and jerked my head towards the needle. I shuddered. Rex sighed, as did Kame. At that moment, Six walked into the room, his eyebrow raised.

"What is it?" he asked, surveying the scene.

"Kaori doesn't seem to want me take a sample of her nanites. She's afraid of needles."

Six sighed.

"That's right..." he muttered and looked over at me.

"Don't give me that look! I am not going anywhere near that thing," I said and flicked my wrist to the side, dragging a cabinet in front of me. Six sighed in annoyance.

"I don't think you'll be getting near her with that anytime soon," Six said to Doctor Holiday. "So I suggest we try another time."

She nodded.

"I suppose," she said and placed the shot back into a drawer.

"Kaori, you can come out now," Six said. I slightly moved over the cabinet and peeked around it, finding what he said to be true. I sighed in relief and put the cabinet back.

"Thank God," I muttered, shaking slightly.

"Kaori, I'd like you to come with me. I want you to watch Rex training today."

I nodded.

"Mkay."

"You and Kame will be joining us tomorrow in training, so I suggest you pay attention and get some rest tonight," he said and turned. "Let's go."

Rex and I looked at once another and then shrugged, walking out of the lab together, Kame already way ahead of us.

"Sooooo, what do you normally do in training?" I asked.

"Ehhhh, we do laps, fight some of the EVOs in the zoo, do more laps…" he said and paused, trying to think. "And that's about i- Oh! I also fight Six sometimes," he said and made a face.

I giggled.

"He is pretty tough isn't he?"

Rex nodded.

"Yeah. He can even beat me!" he exclaimed and threw up his hands.

"Oh really? I think I could do that to," I said and punched his arm gently.

"You think?" Rex said and looked at me, a glint in his eye. "Why don't we find out?" he said. Before I knew it, he had pushed me up against a wall, though he was incredibly gentle.

"Rex?" I breathed and looked up at him. He had his arms caging me in.

"I don't think you have what it takes to beat me," he said softly into my ear. It sent shivers down my spine as his breath hit my ear.

"I…"

I was at a loss for words. He'd taken my breath away… I gazed up at him, staring into his warm brown eyes.

"Rex…" I muttered.

"Hmm?" he muttered and shut his eyes.

"I still think I can beat you. But at different things," I said. "Like this," I placed a hand gently on his shoulder and sent a mild electric current through my fingertips.

"Ow! Kaori!" he said and jumped back. "That hurt," he pouted.

Oh God…So cute.

"That's what you get for caging me in like that!" I retorted and stuck my tongue out.

"Ugh, I was trying to make a point," he said and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry though. If it made you uncomfortable of anything."

"It's fine Rex. Just watch it. Or I'll shock you even harder," I teased. "Holy muffins. This place is huge," I said and looked around as we found ourselves in a giant dome.

"This is the Petting Zoo!" he said. "And Six should be... Ah! There he is," he said and pointed.

The both of us made our way over to Six, who was exchanging conversation with another guy, Kame lounging around on the ground next to them.

"There you two are. What took you so long?" he asked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Uhh… I walk slow…?" I said and shrugged.

His eyebrow remained his above his eye.

"Sure," Came his monotonous reply.

"So this is your niece eh?" The guy said and turned to look at me. "Aren't you a cutie?" he said.

_He isn't the only one._ Kam muttered under her breath as she shifted her gaze to Rex and back.

"Thanks I guess..."

"Wait…Did your dog just talk?" he said and scratched his head. "And in a British accent?" I blinked.

"I suppose she does have a bit of a British accent," I said after a moment. "And yes she did. That's Kame and I'm Kaori," I introduced us and smiled.

"Lovely to meet you two. I am Callan," he said and grinned.

"You're also not supposed to be here," Six said.

"Oh you're right! My bagels! Bye!" he called over his shoulder as he ran. Six shook his head.

"Now. On to training."


	12. Chapter 12: Man Slave!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gen. Rex (no matter how much I wish I did...), I only own my OCs and their designs; Kaori, Kame, Isaac and Electra.**

"Normal Speaking"

_Kame Speaking_

_**Kame Speaking (Just to Kaori)**_

* * *

><p>"You call this training?"<p>

"Yes, does it not appeal to you?"

"Why no….No it does not."

Six sighed and kept his mouth set in a straight line.

_I'm not that annoying….At least I don't think I am…_ I thought to myself.

Rex ran towards us, sweat glistening on his body as he stopped in front of me. He leaned his hands on his knees and panted. God he was so ho-NO. Bad Kaori.

"You don't think this is hardcore training?" Rex questioned me as he panted.

I shrugged.

"Not really. Dancing is a much more physically exhausting and it works your muscles exponentially better than most generic training exercises," I stated simply.

Both Rex and Six stared at me for a moment.

"No way," Rex said suddenly.

I snorted.

"Fine, don't believe me. Once my leg is completely healed I'll show you exactly what I mean," I said simply and started limping away.

Kame followed after me, swishing her tails at the two, a doggish smirk on her muzzle. I was off to bed and there was nothing anyone could do to stop me.

* * *

><p>The next day, I awoke with absolutely no pain in my leg. No aching, no soreness. Nothing, zilch, nada. It was crazy how fast I could heal as an EVO…. It was quite nice.<p>

_You are awake now?_ Kame asked as she hopped onto my bed.

"Yes, now get off, you're smushing me!" I grunted and struggled underneath her weight. She barked a laugh and buried her head into the pillows. "Ugh, fattie," I muttered before the automated door opened.

"I see you're up," Six said as he entered the room. "What exactly-"

"Don't even ask," I muttered and finally pushed Kame off. She growled playfully and rolled onto her back on the floor. Six cocked an eyebrow and I cocked one back.

"You need to brush your hair."

At that comment, a pillow soared through the air towards Six. But of course, he caught it with ease.

"Meanie!" I said and stuck out my tongue.

"Come on Kaori. It's time for you to get up," he said, though his voice wasn't very stern at all. I gazed up at him and huffed.

"Alright, alright. I'm up," I muttered and rolled over, hanging my legs off the bed. As soon as I was standing, my leg gave out, making me toppled over. Fortunately, Six was able to catch me, but he gave me a look.

"Errm….I'll go see Dr. Holiday." I said.

Six raised his eyebrow higher.

"And how do you plan on getting there?" I raised a finger and opened my mouth, but upon finding no answer, pursed my lips.

"I… Don't know." I said in defeat, hanging my head.

"That's what I thought," he said and lifted me back on the bed. "I'll be back. Don't move."

He was out the door before I could protest.

"Pfftt, whatever. I could totally crawl," Kame brushed my feet with her tails, causing a giggle to escape my lips.

"So your feet are ticklish?" A voice asked.

I looked up and saw Rex walking in, followed by Six who was carting a wheelchair. Woah, wheelchair? I did a double take.

"Oh hell no. I am not riding in that thing again," I protested and narrowed my eyes as the metal rolley chair.

"Aww, why not. I wanted to push you around," Rex said and pouted playfully.

"Oh screw you. I am not getting back into that thing," Rex cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Or really? When and where?" he said, raising an eyebrow as he grinned.

I blinked, confused at first what he meant, when it finally clicked.

"Oh my God Rex! You perv! Six, smack him now!" I said and gaped at him.

Six cocked an eyebrow.

"Why exactly?"

"He just said he would screw me! Do you even know what that means?" I suddenly deadpanned. Six remained silent.

"Ugh, fine. I'll do it myself."

A loud crack emitted from the book that hit Rex upside the head.

"Ow! Kaori I was just kidding! I was kidding!" he said as he suddenly was pelted with various volumes of manga and a Monster can or two.

"Good," I said. "Now come here and give me a piggy back ride to Holiday's lab."

He sighed and hung his head, realizing resistance was futile.

My man slave… I mean Rex. Not man slave. Carried me through the halls of Providence, whistling a tune to himself.

"What are you humming?" I suddenly asked.

He shrugged.

"Dunno. I heard bits and pieces of it on the radio the other day," he replied as he stepped through the doors leading to the lab. Holiday looked up and smiled.

"Ah, there you two are! Kaori, why aren't you walking?" she asked as she set down a clipboard.

Rex sat me on an examination table and I shrugged.

"Six woke me up this morning and I tried to get out of bed and 'bloop.' I dropped like a rock," I explained as Dr. Holiday took off the brace, examining my leg.

"Hmm….It's nothing serious from what I can tell. Just a little stiffness and lack of stability from you not using it. Just try walking on it," she said.

I nodded and gingerly placed both feet on the ground. I leaned my weight on both my feet. My leg wobbled uneasily, as if it were made of jelly.

"Just take a step or two," she instructed.

I did, but I didn't get far. After merely one step, my leg gave out. I squeezed my eyes shut, fully expecting to give the floor a painful kiss with my face. But alas, someone caught me, keeping me just inches from the ground.

"Thank you," I muttered as I was lifted up.

"No problem chica," I heard Rex say.

"You speak Spanish?"

"Bits and pieces of it. I think I'm Hispanic," he said and set me back on the examination table.

"You think?" I asked and looked at him, an inquiring look on my face. His face fell and he looked away.

"I don't know anything about my past. I have some memory loss issues and I don't know really anything," he muttered bitterly.

I felt terrible for even asking about it.

"Oh Rex…." I said and suddenly threw myself on him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bring it up!" I apologized, continuing to squeeze him in an attempt to make things better. Hugs are powerful acts! Right?

"I-It's okay Kaori. You didn't know," he replied softly, wrapping his arms around me in return. I looked up at him and frowned.

"I promise, I won't bring it up again," I said before releasing him.

He shook his head and smiled.

"It's okay Kaori. Really, it is," He said as he released me as well.

Dr. Holiday turned around, having utterly missed the whole thing.

"Okay Kaori, all you're going to need is someone to walk around with you for support for a little while and then you'll be fine. Your leg is just a bit weak from lack of use. With you healing so quickly, the past few days is the equivalent of months for your leg. It's perfectly normal," she explained and smile.

"Well that's good. Rex! You are officially my man slave for the day. Come hither and help me walk around!" I exclaimed and grinned.

"Man slave? I am not!" he said and pouted. "But I'll help you….Only because I like you."

"No way! You like me? That just made my day," I teased.

He rolled his eyes and sat down next to me, giving me the opportunity to hook my arm around his neck.

"Thank Doc! I appreciate the help!" I called as Rex stood up and started walking me out of the room.

"It was no problem Kaori. Have a nice day and be careful. You too Rex," she said and smiled before gazing back down at her clipboard.


	13. Chapter 13: To the Beach

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gen. Rex (no matter how much I wish I did...), I only own my OCs and their designs; Kaori, Kame, Isaac and Electra.**

"Normal Speaking"

_Kame Speaking_

_**Kame Speaking (Just to Kaori)**_

* * *

><p>"Reeeexxxxxxxx!~" I called in a sing song voice, batting my eyelashes.<p>

"Yes Kaori?" He asked, glancing over at me from his seat on the floor.

"I'm really bored. Can we go do something?" I asked, twirling a strand of hair between my thumb and pointer finger.

"Like what?" he asked, returning his eyes to the book in front of him. It was quiet funny actually. Upon leaving Doc's lab, Rex brought me back to my room and somehow got a hold of my manga collection. Apparently, Hellsing was interesting enough for him to spend the past two hours reading it.

"Nessie says she and Noah are going to the beach. Some dude is holding a killer party there and I think we should join them," I said and gazed down at him.

"A party? I'm up for that. You gonna be okay walking around?" he asked and looked up at me, shutting the volume and placing it back on the shelf.

"I'll be fine. I can almost walk by myself. While you were stuck in the magical world of Hellsing, I was attempting to regain my sense of balance," I replied and stuck my tongue out.

"Sorry, sorry! You just have some interesting stuff. I've never come across something so… Strangely interesting," He said and grinned up at me.

"I know…Just help me get up and over to my dresser. It's a beach party, which means bathing suits and shorts. That means you too, mkay?" I said and cocked an eyebrow.

Thoughts of Rex without his shirt on both intrigued me and really, really made me want to jump the poor kid right now.

"Okay fine…" he said and rolled his eyes, holding out a hand to help me off the bed. I grabbed hold and let him hoist me to my feet.

The Hispanic boy led me over to the stark white dresser Providence had so "kindly" lent me and stood beside me, watching as I yanked open the drawer and eagerly started my search through a myriad of swim suits.

Pink, black, purple floral, lime green. No, no, no, NO! There had to be a good one in here somewhere. I pursed my lips.

There were probably going to be some hot, shirtless guys there… So I had to look good. But what about the not so hot, shirtless ones?

I shuddered and crossed my arms. And then Rex was going to be there as well…. Why did that boy set my senses on fire? I had barely known him for a few days! But I was already attracted to him.

"What about this one?" Rex suddenly asked, holding up a two piece innocently.

"You are a genius!" I said, grabbing the swim suit from his hands. Where this thing had been hiding, I didn't know. But Rex had definitely hit the jackpot when he'd found it. Wait…Why had he found it in the first place?

To put it lightly, the bathing suit was…bright. A bright, floral pattern covered both pieces, which was surrounded in a cute pink ruffle. The top tied in the middle and the bottoms were low rise, revealing what would be a good amount of hip.

"Well thank you," Rex said and grinned cockily.

The grin didn't last long due to the fact I punched him in stomach. Not very hard, but hard enough to get my point across.

"And why were you looking through my bathing suits!"

"I was just trying to help! I'm sorry!" he said and playfully shielded himself.

"Oh whatever. Now get out so I can change," I replied and rolled my eyes. "And don't forget. You need to change too."

He left with a dismissive wave of his hand, leaving me by myself.

I quickly dialed Nessie's number and put her on speaker phone as I got changed. Not without difficulty of course. Trying to change with only one good foot is rather challenging.

"Hello?" A voice chirped from my phone.

"What up Nessie? You ready to party?" I asked eagerly.

"Oh you know it babe! You're really coming?" she asked excitedly.

"You betcha. You know me. I'm a party animal," I replied and grinned, slipping my leg into the bottom.

"I know darling. Ow! Noah you retard; get off!" I heard her yelp.

"Good Lord Nessie. What are you two doing?"

She growled playfully.

"He just tackled me because I was holding his teddy bear," she said.

"I did not! And I don't have a teddy bear!" A frantic voice called faintly from the other end. I laughed.

"Sure you don't Noah. Anyways, where do you guys want to meet? Rex is getting changed now and then we're gonna sneak out."

"Oh…How about we meet at the little ice cream place on 2nd?" she asked. I slipped into the top easily and adjusted it.

"Sure thing buckaroo," I said.

"Buckaroo…? Whatever. Just look good. Noah's school has got some really hot guys."

"Hey!" Noah called in protest. I snorted in amusement.

"You're one of them!" Electra called back and giggled.

"I see you two have a thing going on…" I said and slipped on a pair of jean shorts.

"Do not! I've gotta go now. Time for me to get changed. See ya in… How about half an hour?"

"Done deal chica. Adios," I said.

"Adios," she said and hung up.

In turn, I clicked 'end call' as well and slipped my phone in my pocket. Seconds later, the automatic door opened to reveal Rex. I grinned at the swim trunks and loose t-shirt. How cute.

"What up chico? You ready to go. Nessie and Noah want to meet on 2nd at the ice cream place in 30," I said and grabbed a light hoodie. Rex held up a hand and smiled at me.

"Hold on a second. If I'm taking you, I want payment," he said as his smile grew. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…Okay. What do you want? A kick in the shin or a punch to the stomach," I replied sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

"No, that isn't what I meant," he said and leaned closer. I blinked.

"Ummmm. I'll get you some ice cream?" I replied uncertainly.

He jumped up and punched the air.

"Score!" he called and grabbed me around the waist. "Let's get going then!" he yelled as he threw me over his shoulder.

"Rex! Put me down you moron!" I yelled and pounded his back with my fists, laughing despite.

"Nope! We've got to get there fast! I want ice cream!"

He hurried down the halls of Providence, trying not to make his presence known. He did fine up until he nearly tripped over Kame.

_What are you two doing?_ She asked and looked at me. _**I do not even want to know what you two are going to do. Just remember, I don't want any pups to look after.**_ I gave Kame a horrified look.

"What? We're going to get ice cream you pervert!" I said and blushed.

"What…?" Rex stated slowly, a confused crossing his features.

"Nothing, talking to Kame. Get outa here ya nasty thing," I said and growled at her. Kame growled back playfully and flicked her tails.

_Humans. Have fun then, I'll see you when the green one retrieves you._ She said simply and walked away, leaving both of us relieved.

"I thought she was gonna tell on us," Rex said and let out a sigh.

"Same…" I said letting out a squeak as Rex took off again. Being slung over his shoulder sure wasn't fun…But it had its perks I suppose… He sure did have a nice ass.

Suddenly, I was placed down on the floor. I clung to Rex and looked up at him, then at where we were.

"I'd step back if I were you," he replied and grinned. I nodded and took a few shaky steps back.

The next thing I knew, his lower half transformed into a machine, one that looked like a… Hover craft thingy.

"Hop on!" he said and held out a hand. I obliged and grabbed his hand, jumping onto the machine hesitantly.

"Are you sure this is safe?" I asked worriedly.

"Of course! Just hold on and don't keep your mouth open. Unless you want bugs in your mouth."

I quickly wrapped my arms around him and peeked over his shoulder.

"That doesn't sound reass-"

I was cut off as Rex shot off. A clung to him like my life depended on it, a silent scream escaping my mouth. I barely caught his laugh over the wind. Oh he was so dead. SO. DEAD.


	14. Chapter 14: Let's Share

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gen. Rex (no matter how much I wish I did...), I only own my OCs and their designs; Kaori, Kame, Isaac and Electra.**

**AN: Hello again my darlings! I know this chapter is pretty short, but it's almost one in the morning right now and I was rushing to write and put this out. However, I will not be posting any new chapters until I starting getting reviews on this new story. The old one is now deleted, so this is what you need to watch if you're following it. I'm currently working on another fanfic as well, a Transformers one, if any of you are interested. [: Anywho, rate and review!**

**P.S.~ Did anyone see the new episode of GR last Friday. OH MAI GOD! Holix for the win! :D**

The trip to the ice cream shop was, to say the least, scary. Rex was going so damn fast I couldn't see past my hair, which was literally everywhere. He also found it a wonderful idea to swerve rather harshly a few times, nearly sending me off and onto the road. But thankfully, we made it one piece.

As I stepped off the back of the Rex ride, I stumbled slightly, my head swimming as I narrowed my eyes in the bright light.

"Easy there," Rex said as he gingerly wrapped an arm around my waist, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"I feel like I have a hangover or something..." I muttered as I rubbed my temples.

"A what..?" Rex asked.

"A hangover... You know, after you've had one too many drinks, you fall asleep and wake up..."

Did he really not know what a hangover was? Oh boy, I was gonna have fun teaching him things, things that would corrupt that little brain of his.

"Oh, that! I heard Bobo mention something about that one time..." he muttered as we walked into the little ice cream shop.

Cute little booths were lined against the walls, while round white tables were scattered in the middle of the room for customers to use.

"I haven't been here in a long time..." I muttered as I looked around. Nothing had changed... Not a thing. A voice broke me from my reminiscing, and I turned to look at Electra, who was sitting in a booth with Noah, a smirk on her lips.

"Look who's getting cozy," she teased as she looked at us. We both blushed and Rex let go of my waist.

"Says the girl underneath a certain blonde's arm," I retorted as I glared playfully. She blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Well it's cold in here and I'm in shorts and a tank top," she defended as she snuggled closer to Noah, a pout on her lips. Noah beamed, an incredibly happy grin on his lips. That boy was shining like the sun right now...

"Oh whatever. I have an excuse too, not that you want to hear it because you wouldn't believe me."

"You know me so well."

We grinned at each other for a moment before Rex cleared his throat.

"So... Are we gonna get ice cream or not?"

I snorted in amusement and shook my head.

"Come on stomach-for-a-brain, I'll get you some ice cream like I promised."

He grinned and nodded as he hurriedly made his way over to the counter. He pressed his nose against the glass, eyes gazing hungrily at the ice cream sitting in the tubs. I couldn't help but smile. He looked like a little kid right now... Had he ever really gotten to be a kid? He had said something about him not remembering... So did that basically qualify him as having no childhood?

"Kaori, it's your turn," Rex said, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Oh, sure. Can I have the Red Velvet please? Waffle cone."

The lady behind the counter nodded dully and scooped up the ice cream. I glanced over at Rex and smiled.

"What did you get?" I asked.

"Rocky Road with Oreo crumbs on it," he said excitedly, warm eyes swimming happily.

"Oh, that sounds good," I mused. "Maybe I should've gotten that... Nah, Red Velvet is better."

"Nuh uh," he retorted. "I bet you mine'll be better."

I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, if yours is better, then... I dunno, you pick. If I win, you've gotta dance with me at this party. Kay?"

He nodded and smirked.

"If I win, I get to throw you into the ocean."

Oh boy...

"Deal," I said as I held out a hand.

He grabbed it and we shook, our eyes narrowed playfully at one another.

"Here's your ice creams..." The lady said, eyes drooping in boredom. Rex snatched his quickly while I grabbed mine and handed her a few bills.

"Thanks," I said in an attempt to be polite, but the lady didn't even respond.

We walked back to the booth and sat down, Rex on the inside of the booth, in front of Noah and me on the outside. We stared at one another for a moment before I raised the frozen treat to my lips and took a bite.

My eyes closed in satisfaction as the rich taste melted on my tongue. Oh God, if there was Heaven on Earth, this was it.

"So..?" Rex asked impatiently as he poked my arm.

"It's amazing. I so win."

He shook his head.

"Mine was way better! Here, switch," he said as he reached out for my ice cream, holding his own out to me. I rolled my eyes and complied. With a sigh, I twisted the ice cream around once and took a bite.

Okay, so this was pretty damn good too. The chocolate melted on my tongue, making me sigh in satisfaction. I glanced over at Rex, who looked equally as pleased as I did.

"So... Who's is better?" Noah asked, an eyebrow raised. Nessie nodded, a smirk on her lips.

"His."

"Hers."

We turned to look at each other, slightly confused. Apparently, this was gonna be some sort of tie, because neither of us was going to agree. Noah and Electra looked at each other, and then turned to us. Nessie leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table to support her head, which rested on her fists.

"So they were both that good? Maybe you should combine the two," she said, wiggling her eyebrows. Noah chuckled and shook his head, leaving Rex with a confused look on his face.

"What's so funny...?" he asked, head tilting slightly to the side. I shook my head, a light blush dusting my cheeks.

"It's nothing Rex," I muttered as I snatched back my ice cream. I took another bite, my eyes narrowed. Typical Electra, suggesting something inappropriate. Sharing ice cream... Tsh, she meant taking a bite and sharing it through lip to lip contact. Jerk... Now that the idea was in my head, it wasn't sounding to bad.

Electra smirked at me knowingly as she looked up at Noah.

"Noah... Sweetie, babe... Wanna share an ice cream?" she asked, eyes resembling that of a puppy as her lower lip jutted out. Noah blinked, at a loss for words.

"Uh... Sure. What kind?" he asked nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Anything but vanilla," she said with a smile as she got out of the booth to let him pass. He nodded and walked over to the counter to order.

Nessie glanced over at me triumphantly as she took a seat.

"Isn't he a doll?" she asked as she leaned forward, eyes hazy as she looked at me dreamily. "I could see myself dating him... If he liked me."

Her face fell and she looked down. Rex was too immersed in eating his ice cream to pay any attention to the conversation.

"Are you kidding? He adores you! I'm pretty sure you're crazy to think he doesn't," I teased and smiled at her, licking some of my ice cream. "Why don't you hang with him tonight? Keep the girls off him, dance a little, maybe even swim. Who knows, you might get a little smoochy-smoochy in if you play your cards right," I said and winked.

Electra rolled her eyes, but a smile became evident on her lips.

"Thanks Kay... I appreciate all you 'wise advise.' Maybe you'll get lucky too," she cooed and winked. I was about to respond when I felt the ice cream cone in my hand move a little. Glancing over, my eyebrow raised at Rex, who held an innocent expression.

His ice cream was touching mine, the chocolate and creamy colored ice cream beginning to melt into one another.

"What are you..?" I trailed off and snorted in amusement.

"I was sharing my ice cream with you..."


	15. Chapter 15: Let's Get It Started

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gen. Rex (no matter how much I wish I did...), I only own my OCs and their designs; Kaori, Kame, Isaac, Electra and my new characters Ariel(well, sort of), Raven, Alissa, Brandon and Dylan.**

**AN: Hello darlings, I know, it's been awhile since I last updated. I'm sorry. School just started back up again and I'm so overwhelmed with work and drama right now. Plus I've been busy writing another fanfic. What can I say? I just can't contain my muse! Anyways, I've come to the sound conclusion that I will have an update for you ****every Sunday before I go to bed.**** Happy? x3 I hope so. **

**Enjoy!**

**PS~ If you happen to catch any spelling or grammatical errors, please let me know. I recently got a new laptop and have yet to install Word on it. Which means no spell check, word count, etc. I've run it through an online spell checker, but I'm still not sure it worked so well...**

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes, another ice cream and a couple adorable moments on Nessie and Noah's part later, we were walking happily through the streets and towards the beach. Rex and I walked behind the two blondes, and I couldn't help but smile at the two. Noah had reached for Electra's hand a few minutes earlier, and she had laced her fingers with his. They looked like the perfect couple, meant for each other and all.<p>

Jealousy sparked in my chest as I continued to watch, much to my dismay. Electra had always been the one with the good boyfriends, or the boyfriends in general I suppose. Everywhere she went, boys would fall over her. And me...? It wasn't so bad until the guys I liked fell for her. And with all the other guys preoccupied, I'd always end up with the weird ones... Now I know it's not good to judge people, but God... Some of them were scary.

Rex poked my shoulder gently, ripping me from my jealous thoughts. Bless that boy, he had the best timing.

"How much you wanna bet he's gonna ask her out in the next week?" he challenged with a confident smirk.

"He will. They always do," I said, resentment evident in my tone. Rex looked confused for a moment, giving me the chance to speed up my pace to avoid the topic.

Of course, Rex wasn't going to let it go, so he jogged after me and kept in pace with me, a concerned look on his face.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing. Is it?"

I sighed and shoved my hands into my pockets, a frown on my face.

"No, it's not... I'm just, I don't know, I'm sick of it I guess," I muttered softly, instantly feeling guilty. She was my best friend... But it was still aggravating, especially now.

"Sick of what?"

"Rex, honestly it's noth-"

Rex grabbed my wrist and spun me around to look at him. His gaze was concerned, but held a look that told me he was going to find out, whether I liked it or not.

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be in this mood, am I right?"

I licked my lips as I thought of what to say, my gaze drifting down towards to pavement before snapping up to meet his warm brown eyes.

"Ever since we were little, Electra's been the one to get the attention. I'm just jealous... She's always with some one and I'm always alone," I spat, eyes narrowing as I looked away. "It's just stupid hormonal girl sh-" I stopped my talking as Rex grabbed my hand.

"You aren't alone Kaori," he said softly. "I'm here, right?" he said, his tone only slightly teasing as he started walking again, pulling me along.

I opened my mouth to say something, but shut it as a smile took over my lips. He was right. I wasn't alone.

_But you don't want him as just a friend... _I bit my lip, shoving the thought away as we neared the entrance to the beach. Even if it was... True, I was not going to let that come back to haunt me tonight. Just fun and food, right? I couldn't have been more wrong.

There was a line outside the entrance at least ten people long. Rex and I shared a look before turning to look at Electra and Noah. They looked back at us, sheepish grins on their faces.

"So, I didn't think there was going to be a line... It was supposed to be people from our school and a guest if we wanted... Looks like everyone _not_ invited wanted in," Nessie said and scratched her head.

"Sorry guys, this may take a little while," Noah said and sighed, an irritated look on his face.

"Well, we could always make the most of this," I suggested with a smile. "I spy with my little eye-"

"A tree," Nessie said, cutting me off.

"I hate you," Came my sarcastic reply. Maybe I should think about starting with something other than a tree everytime we play.

"Love you too baby doll," she said sweetly, blowing me a kiss as she winked.

I made a dramatic face and threw my arm over my face.

"The air kiss of death. Oh no, I'm going to- I'm going to die! Rex, catch me!" I said dramatically as I leaned back.

With an amused snort, Rex caught me and rolled his eyes.

"Oh darn, she's dead... Whatever shall I do?" he said in a monotonous voice. I reached up and smacked his arm before righting myself.

"Glad to know you care," I muttered, though a smile betrayed my lips. We both chuckled as we shared a glance, while unbeknownst to us, Electra was whispering to Noah.

"How long do you think it'll take?" she whispered into his ear.

He shrugged and looked at her.

"Maybe a few weeks. I mean, they live together... Something is bound to happen."

Electra gave him a skeptical look, letting out an amused snort.

"What?"

"We live together too, you idiot. Trying to tell me something?" she teased as she elbowed him.

His face lit up as he vigorously shook his head 'no.'

" I- What kind of question is that? I think you're the one suggesting something," he choked out nervously, blue eyes searching her face as she smirked.

"Touché."

The line ahead of them moved up a few people, grabbing our attention. We resorted to just chatting amongst ourselves as the line slowly, but surely, moved forward. By the time it was our turn to get in, my eyes widened.

There was a whole array of security guards around the perimeter, eyeing the line irritably, as if warding them off with just a glance. A girl in a skimpy bathing suit top and ridiculously short shorts was standing next to a velvet rope and a security guard that blocked off the beach. A clip board was clutched in one hand, while the other held a pen.

"Next!" she called as she raised her head to look at us.

We stepped forward, and the girl smiled at Electra and Noah, obviously recognizing them.

"Hey Noah, Electra! Ya'll are good to go in," she spoke in a southern drawl as her brown eyes lingered over their hands for a split second.

"Thanks Beth," Electra said before pausing and realizing she'd have to get us in too. "Oh, these guys are with us. Rex, Kaori, this is Beth," she introduced us with a smile. The country girl nodded and tilted her head as we smiled in greeting.

"Nice to meet ya'll. And ya'll are good to go in," she said before turning back to her clipboard. The security guard standing next to her unclipped the rope and allowed us in, but not without a stern look that could have sent a fourty year old man running.

Music was blasting at volumes I didn't even think was possible, tables with food and drinks were lined up on the far left of the beach, there were tons of teenagers dancing in the center of the beach while others stood off to the right, relaxing in chairs and talking over the music. There were even a dozen or so teenagers in the water, splashing around and- okay, that was so not splashing around. I did not need that image.

I diverted my gaze to Electra and Noah, who were both smiling widely as they watched Rex. I followed their gaze and nearly died of laughter.

His eyes were wide in a mix of emotions, and his mouth was agape. Excitement, shock, confusion, disgust and curiosity. Assuming from what I knew, he'd never been to a real party in his whole life, or at least from what he remembered. Tonight, he was in for a experience he wasn't going to forget soon.

"Rex? Rex!" Noah called as he snapped his fingers in front of his friend's face.

The EVO teen snapped his head towards the blonde, eyes still wide. A smirk crossed Noah's lips as he eyed his friend

"You okay there?" he asked, to which Rex nodded. "Good. I'm gonna introduce you to some people, okay?" The teen nodded as he glanced around once more. Noah just rolled his eyes and grabbed Rex's arm, dragging him after.

"Come on babe. I've got some people who are just dieing to meet you," she said and I nodded, though I was skeptical.

"I swear, if you introduce me to some stupid guy or something..." I trailed off.

"Oh puh-shaw. You're gonna love these guys, and girls," she reassured me as her arm hooked around mine.

"Whatever you say Nessie..." I muttered as she lead me towards a group of five people. They were all conversing with one another, laughing and having an all around good time. One of the girls looked up and grinned widely, waving furiously to Electra.

"Electra, babe! How are you?" she called, bringing the other's attention to us. "And who is this sexy lady on your arm?" she continued, her eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

"Yo! What the hell Raven? I thought we had a thing," another girl asked as she narrowed her eyes playfully. Raven smirked and leaned closer, whispering something to the girl, which shut her up.

Electra gave me an apologetic grin as I looked at her expectantly.

"Later," she said before walking closer, me in tow. "Guys, this is my best friend Kaori!"

A chorus of 'heys,' and other greetings was heard as I smiled and waved.

"Sup baby? I'm Raven," the girl from before said, a grin on her lips. Her hair was pitch black and cut in the typical scene style. Her bangs were dyed a vibrant pink color, while two streaks on either side of her face were dyed baby blue. Her bangs nearly covered her eyes, which were a dark blue color, and a tiny silver stud was placed strategically on her nose.

"Stop being such a whore Raven. I'm Alissa, her girlfriend," the girl sitting next to her said as she smiled kindly. Her hair was a dark brown, as were her eyes, and was cut in a boyish way, giving her a more masculine look despite her pretty face.

"Nice to meet you two," I said and smiled back, though I cast a wary look at Electra, who ignored it.

"I'm Dylan," a soft voice said, causing me to turn and look at the boy sitting on the sand next to the two girls. "Raven's brother," he clarified as he pushed up the glasses resting on his nose. His eyes were a pretty green color, and his hair was curly and pitch black like his sisters.

"Brandon, but you can call me whatever you want doll," a voice cooed from next to me, nearly causing me to jump into Nessie. His hazel eyes stared into mine for a moment before he backed off, giving me a wink. HIs skin was tanned, like Rex, and his hair was a light brown, nearly matching his skin tone. He wore no shirt, leaving nothing to the imagination. Washboards abs, big arms, strong shoulders... Despite his cocky attitude, he was kinda hot. But then again, he looked sort of like Rex...

"And I'm Ariel," another voice said as a girl walked closer. She was tall, lean and beautiful. Her hair was a bright red color, obviously dyed, and her eyes were a bright blue, framed by huge lashes. As her name suggested, she looked exactly like the Disney princess. Well if she had a green tail and purple shell top. She held out a manicured hand, a smile on her lips.

"Nice to meet you all," I said as I shook her hand.

"Electra, where have you been hiding her?" Brandon whined as he slung an arm around my shoulder.

"None of your business," I hissed as I ducked out from underneath his arm. "Electra, I think I'm gonna go find Rex and Noah..." I trailed off as I shot a side glance at Brandon, who was now attempting to flirt with Ariel, much to the girl's dismay.

"Yeah, I can understand that. I'll go with. Hey guys," she said, catching their attention. "We're gonna go find Noah."

"I'm coming with you," Ariel said quickly as she strode towards them. Brandon slumped slightly, a defeated look on his face.

"Yeah, sure."

I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. No one wanted anything to do with Brandon's flirtatious attitude, even his friends.

The three of us walked around the beach, searching for the two boys as we talked. Turns out Ariel was a fun person to be around and really down-to-earth, despite her perfect looks and expensive clothing.

"And then there was this one time, on Valentine's day, that he asked me out twelve times. Twelve!" Ariel said and threw up her hands. "I mean, he can't take the hint no matter how many times I say no."

Electra and I laughed, much to Ariel's dismay.

"That is so not funny. I have a boyfriend you know."

Electra eyed her excitedly and her smile widened.

"You do? Tell me, tell me, tell me! Is he here? I want to meet him! Oh, is it-"

I clamped a hand over Electra's mouth, effectively shutting her up for about two seconds before she licked my hand. I made a face and withdrew my palm, wiping it on her in disgust.

"That's just nasty," I said and stuck out my tongue.

"Oh get over it you baby," she retorted as she leaned forward, tongue outstretched again.

"Oh knock it off you two, you're almost as bad as Raven and Alissa," Ariel teased before continuing. "Well, yes, he's here Electra... You see the DJ? That's him. His name is Zack," she said sheepishly, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

Our gaze drifted towards the teenage boy working the turntables with a smile. I couldn't distinguish his eye color from where we stood, but his shaggy, dirty blonde hair was easily visible from underneath his beanie.

"Nice. I approve," I said and giggled, causing her blush to darken.

"Yeah, thanks..."

"There you two are!" Electra yelled suddenly as she shot towards Noah and Rex, who were flanked on either side by people.

Noah's eyes lit up as Electra threw herself at him, wrapping him in a hug as she glared over his shoulder at a few girls nearby. I rolled my eyes and strode towards Rex, a forced smile on my lips.

"So how is the party life working for ya?" I asked jokingly, my gaze drifting to his left. Standing a foot or so away was the girl from before, Beth, a hand on her hip as she watched me.

"I like it," he said confidently, his lips holding a smirk.

"Oh really? Have you even got to dance yet?" I asked skeptically, an eyebrow raised.

He raised a hand, one finger outstretched as if he were going to say something, but dropped it in defeat.

"Well, no... I mean, I thought you said you wanted to dance," he trailed off with a slight smirk.

"Course, it's what I do," I retorted with a smirk that rivaled his.

"Then let's go," Electra said as she strode towards us, Noah's arm looped with hers.


	16. Chapter 16: Party Crasher Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gen. Rex (no matter how much I wish I did...), I only own my OCs and their designs; Kaori, Kame, Isaac, Electra, Ariel(well, sort of), Raven, Alissa, Brandon and Dylan.**

**Hello darlings :] I hope this chapter is satisfactory to those of you who want a little Kaori/Rex time. In comparison, this chapter is a little short, but I'm making it a two part chapter... thing. That'll be up within the next week, and then of course the Sunday update. Anyways, enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>So hot<em>**

**_Out the box_**

**_Can we pick up the pace?_**

**_Turn it up,_**

**_Heat it up_**

**_I need to be entertained_**

The look on Rex's face now was priceless. Whatever confidence he had before now was gone, just like the smirk on his lips. His eyes never stopped flitting from place to place, trying to take in everything and figure out what the hell was going on. He was literally surrounded by people who had no boundaries; everyone was either grinding, kissing or dancing as close to someone as they could while still facing them.

"Rex, Rex!" I called, placing a hand on his shoulder as I tried to speak over the music.

**_Push the limit,_**

**_Are you with it?_**

**_Baby don't be afriad_**

**_Ima hurt ya real good, baby_**

He turned to look down at me, eyes wide as the flashing lights reflected off them, giving him a frightened look.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I leaned up to literally yell in his ear.

He shook his head in response, forcing a smirk on his lips.

"So this is how normal kids dance? Wasn't expecting that," he said as he shook his head, smirk faltering slightly.

"Yeah, it's usually the kids who know each other. Come on, I'll show you the ropes," I said and grabbed his hand, leading him into the mob of people dancing. It was easy to tell he was uncomfortable with his surroundings by how tense he was, and how he couldn't stop looking around.

**_Let's go, _**

**_It's my show, baby_**

**_Do what I say_**

**_Don't trip off the glitz_**

**_That I'm gonna display_**

**_I told ya,_**

**_Ima hold ya downuntil your amazed_**

**_Give it to ya till you're screaming my name_**

I turned around and looked up at him, a comforting smile on my lips.

"Rex," He turned his gaze towards me, "Just look at me and don't worry about anything. It's only dancing."

He nodded and kept his gaze glued to me as I smiled.

"Just move with beat, don't care about anything other than just having fun. There's no pressure..."

My voice trialed off as I started to dance, just following the beat with body and letting loose. It was one thing to dance for competitions and learn routines. It was an entirely different thing to dance without boundariesor rules.

My hands came up over my head, hips swinging in time with the beat as I was engulfed by the music.

**_No escaping when I start,_**

**_Once I'm in, _**

**_I own your heart_**

**_There's no way you'll ring the alarm_**

**_So hold on until it's over_**

I glanced up at Rex, an amused grin on my lips. The poor boy didn't have a clue in the world. He was moving stiffly, almost as if he were a robot, as he tried to dance to the music. He just needed to relax...

I stepped forward and pressed a hand to his chest, getting his attention.

"Okay, plan B," I said as I grabbed his hands and started to move his arms. It was one of those clichéd, middle school things that girls did when they didn't know how to dance. I moved my arms around in an attempt to get him to just move, and it seemed to be working.

**_Oh, do you know what you got into?_**

**_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_**

**_'Cause it's about to get rough for you,_**

**_I'm here for your entertainment!_**

**_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_**

**_You thought an angel swept ya off your feet_**

**_Well I'm about to turn up the heat,_**

**_I'm here for your entertainment!_**

Gradually, he started to relax, his body moving to the rhythm in a decent manner. I let go of his hands to allow us both freedom to dance as we pleased. The people around us seemed to get more energetic as the song progressed, and they seemed to all start crowding in closer to the middle, pushing Rex and I closer together without either of us realizing it completely.

**_It's alright,_**

**_You'll be fine_**

**_Baby, I'm in control_**

**_Take the pain, _**

**_Take the pleasure_**

**_I'm the master of both_**

**_Close your eyes, _**

**_Not your mind_**

**_Let me into your soul_**

**_Ima work ya 'till you're totally blown_**

It was only when my hands brushed his chest as they descended from their place above my head that we realized it. I couldn't exactly tell how he reacted because it had gotten dark rather quickly. By now, the sun was almost gone, and the lights around the beach had just flickered on. Crazy colored strobe lights began to flash, highlighting different parts of the crowd for no more than a split second.

The air was hot, our breath coming in short gasps as we just danced. At this point, sweat was beading on our foreheads as the crowd pressed us closer and closer together. Soon enough, we were chest to chest, whether on our own accord or because of the crowd I didn't know. But I didn't care, because all I felt was emotions and music.

**_No escaping when I start, _**

**_Once I'm in,_**

**_I own your heart_**

**_There's no way you'll ring the alarm_**

**_So hold on until it's over_**

**_Oh, do you know what you got into?_**

**_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_**

**_'Cause it's about to get rough for you,_**

**_I'm here for your entertainment!_**

My hands found there way to his shoulders as we slowly pressed closer and closer together. That was when my brain snapped on, turning on my dulled senses with one thought.

What was I doing? Was Rex even okay with this? I could ruin our whole friendship with this... I could-

Rex's hands were gingerly placed on my hips, drawing me from my thoughts. I looked up at him, catching his look instantly. I raised an eyebrow playfully, a grin on my lips. He returned my look with a slight smirk.

**_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_**

**_You thought an angel swept ya off your feet_**

**_Well I'm about to turn up the heat,_**

**_I'm here for your entertainment!_**

**_Oh, oh..._**

**_Entertainment..._**

**_Oh oh... Oh entertainment_**

**_I'm here for your entertainment_**

**_Ohhhhhh_**

**_Do you like what you see?_**

Rex's hands gripped my hips tighter, pulling me closer as the music escaladed. My hands gripped his jacket as we continued to dance, completely losing ourselves to the music.

**_Woaaahhh..._**

**_Let me entertain ya 'till you screaaammm..._**

**_Oh!_**

**_Do you know what you got into?_**

**_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_**

**_'Cause it's about to get rough for you,_**

**_I'm here for your entertainment!_**

**_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_**

**_You thought an angel swept ya off your feet_**

**_Well I'm about to turn up the heat,_**

**_I'm here for your entertainment!_**

The song drew to close with everyone clapping and jumping around excitedly. I looked up at Rex and smiled, panting slightly.

"How do you like partying so far?" I asked.

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist, picking me up and spinning me around. A girlish shriek escaped my lips before I giggled.

"It's awesome! Can we keep dancing?" he asked as he shuffled around giddily.

I couldn't help but laugh as I nodded. He was so adorable, not to mention a pretty good dancer.

"Sure," I said as the next song, More by Usher, started.

* * *

><p><span>? POV<span>

They're all the same. Stupid, hormonal and easily manipulated. That was why this mission was going to be so easy, and so satisfying.

How could I have been so blind? For years, I'd been fighting to stop EVOs, fighting to save people. The reality of the situation was quite different. I needed to fight for the EVOs, and against the people who were going to hurt them. Providence and it's little weapon, that boy. That man in green, even her. It didn't matter that we'd once been friends, it didn't matter that I had once held feelings for her. They didn't deserve to live.

The soles of my boots clunked loudly on the pavement, but the sound was drowned out by the music coming from the beach ahead. A wicked grin spread on my lips for a few seconds, before it was wiped from clean off my face and replaced with a nervous grin.

"Excuse me miss," I said, eyes glancing around before landing on the girl in front of me. Her eyes widened, a blush darkening on her cheeks as she looked at him. "My sister is in there and my mom sent me to go get her, but I wasn't invited to this party... I'm home schooled."

The girl smiled, her eyes concerned as she tilted her head.

"What's her name doll?" The girl drawled.

I cringed inwardly at the girl, but showed no outward disgust.

"Electra. Electra Rodriguez. I'm Isaac." I said as I offered a hand.

She took it without hesitation, a smile on her lips. This was too easy.

She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped, eyes widening as a sudden pain engulfed her hand. She looked down in horror to see her hand decaying. The skin was shriveling up, giving way to flesh that was turning black. The white of her bone was visible as she opened her mouth again to scream. That was when the security guards noticed the disturbance and charged towards me.

A wicked grin overtook my lips as I easily dodged three of the guards. The fourth came barreling towards me, arms outstretched as if to grab me. Not a chance.

With just a touch, I sent him to the ground, clutching at his arm, which was decaying at a rapid pace.

Screams followed me as the sea of people parted effortlessly. No one understood what was going on, so all they could do was scream and get out of the way. The grin never left my lips as I drew closer and closer to my target.

Oh this was going to be delightful.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! The faster I get reviews, the faster I update! I never said I wouldn't update earlier than Sunday. ;) <strong>

**What did you all think of this week's Gen. Rex episode? I'm not sure if I like the Six from six years ago or not... But I do know I like his flirtatious side. Good God, so. much. Holix!**


	17. Chapter 17: Party Crasher Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gen. Rex (no matter how much I wish I did...), I only own my OCs and their designs; Kaori, Kame, Isaac, Electra, Ariel(well, sort of), Raven, Alissa, Brandon and Dylan.**

**Hello once again my dear readers! I know I said I was going to have a chapter up before Sunday, but some things came up (Powder Puff practice, 20 pages of Psych homework, soreness, being sick, and tons of other homework) and I wasn't able to write at all. So I owe you two chapters. Hehe... Anyways, please enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

><p><span>Kaori's POV<span>

Bliss. That's what it felt like in that very moment. Just being here, not having to worry about an EVO attack or having to run away anymore, was amazing. I could feel the worry lift off my shoulders as I danced with Rex, thoroughly enjoying being with him. It felt like nothing could go wrong, that everything was perfect.

What a beautiful lie.

I started hearing the screams about half way through the song. It was pretty far off at first, but slowly, the screaming traveled closer, infecting people one by one. Rex heard it to, and we both stopped dancing to turn around and investigate. It seemed that people up ahead were parting in clumps, as if moving away from someone.

"What the hell is going on," I muttered, eyes narrowing as I stepped forward.

Rex grabbed my wrist and frowned, eyes staring ahead as I looked up at him.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Come on, we're going to find Electra and Noah," he said and began dragging me away.

"Rex, what if it's an EVO? Since when do you ever run?"

Rex looked down at me, a serious look on his face.

"I'm not running, I'm protecting."

"Oh yeah? I could see that applying to Noah and Electra, but what about me? I don't need protection."

"I never said you did. But you're leg still isn't completely healed, and I want to be your back up."

"I don't need bac-" I stopped mid sentence, eyes widening as I spotted him.

Rex stopped as well, looking at him and then down at me expectantly.

"Who's that..." he trailed off before recognizing him as the boy from before. From when Six took Electra and I to Providence.

"Kaori," Isaac started, a smirk playing on his lips as he stepped forward. "Trying to run away now? Tsk, tsk. You never ran when we were all together."

I narrowed my eyes, fists clenching as my temper flared.

"What do you want Isaac?" I spat.

"Oh? You seem to misunderstand my reason for being here. I don't want something Kaori. I'm here to do something," he explained, the smirk falling off his lips to be replaced with a slight scowl.

"Like what?"

That caused him tilted his head, lips parting slightly as he pulled the fingerless gloves on his palms tighter.

"I came here on Van Kliess' orders. It seems like he's interested in you, and that boy you're with. Dex is it?"

The smirk returned as he spoke.

"It's Rex," Rex growled as he stepped forward, pushing me behind him in one swift motion. "And neither of us are going with you."

A sigh escaped his lips as he took a step forward.

"Whatever," he waved his hand dismissively, "But I'm afraid this is not up for negotiation. You are to come with me. Whether willingly or by force is your choice."

I pursed my lips, eyes narrowed as I stepped out from behind Rex. This was more my battle than his, and I refused to let Rex be hurt by Isaac.

"Isaac, we aren't coming with you. Now get out of here before this get ug-"

I was cut off as someone spoke.

"I-Isaac?" A voice said in disbelief.

My eyes widened once more as I saw who it was. Oh God, this was not good.

"Electra, no-" I started before Isaac spoke.

"Electra, mi hermano," he said, his voice softening slightly. "What are you doing here chica? With them?"

Her eyes filled with slight confusion.

"What do you mean 'with them'? It's Kaori for God's sake, my best friend. _Our _friend," Electra said, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Correction, she was. Electra, I urge you not to interfere. No voy a tener tus sangre en mis manos_(I will not have your blood on my hands.)_," he said, his voice grave as he looked at his sister.

"Damn right you won't," I cut in as I took a threatening step towards him.

Isaac turned a wary eye to me, and I could tell from his look that he was running out of patience. He took another step forward, bringing the gap between us to a mere foot.

"I am giving you one last chance. Come with me now and there will be no fighting."

I narrowed my eyes, and with no dignity at all, spat in his face. His eyes flared with anger as he reached up to wipe the saliva from his face.

"You never were very negotiative."

Isaac shot towards me, closing the distance between us in a few seconds. His hands were outstretched, fingers pointed towards my shoulders to pin me to the ground. With a split second to spare, I dodged to the left, falling into Rex with quite a bit of force. He caught me with ease, and jumped back, dodging another attack from Isaac.

By now, the people around us were scattering, screaming at the top of their lungs and running off the beach, and even into the water.

"What were you thinking Kaori?" Rex yelled as he barely dodged another of Isaac's attacks. "You're such an idiot!"

"I'm the idiot? What about you? You're just dodging, can't you doing anything else!" I yelped.

"Oh yeah, good thinking!" he said as he stopped, still holding me around the waist. Isaac charged towards us, one hand in a fist, the other flat. He lunged forward quickly, mere seconds from hitting me square in the chest, when we shot upwards.

"Rex!" I screech as I clung onto his arms. I looked up to see mechanical wings sprouting from his back, just like the ones he'd use to fly to Six and I earlier that week.

"Hold on!" he said as he shot down towards Isaac.

All I could do was scream as adrenaline coursed through my body. Rex scooted closer and closer to the beach, so close that I was nearly touching it.

"You stay here!" he shouted as he let go of me, sending me belly first into the sand. I yelped in surprise and mild pain. Sand was digging into my skin, getting all in my clothes, and my mouth.

"You've got to be kidding me," I muttered, spitting out sand and making a face.

The sound of Rex creating another machine out of his body was heard, and I looked up to see him swinging an enormous orange sword towards Isaac. He dodged easily and retaliated, only to be blocked by the sword.

It was going to be a pointless battle. Rex couldn't get a hit on Isaac because he was moving too fast, and Isaac couldn't get to Rex because of the giant sword blocking him. I glanced around, looking for something to chuck at Isaac to distract him.

A table was laying on its side a few yards aways, punch and various party snacks scattered on the ground around it.

"Perfect," I muttered as I pointed a hand at it, causing it to rise and hover a bit. "Let's get this party started." I muttered as my eyes narrowed.

I threw my hand towards Isaac, pointing right at his chest. The table soared through the air and straight towards Isaac, who was about to attack Rex.

He paused and looked dumbly at the table as it drew closer. The wood slammed into him, sending him flying backwards and onto the sand, leaving an oppurtunity for Rex collect himself. I stood up, spitting out more sand, and ran towards him.

"Thanks," he said and smiled, his breathing coming in quick pants.

"No problem, now let's kick his ass," I replied as I looked around for more things to throw.

Isaac stood up, his eyes beginning to fill with red, the pupils disappearing behind the ominous color. He reached up and took his head in his hands, twisting it to the side. A sharp crack echoed before he straightened up, a twisted grin on his lips.

"Now look what've done," he cackled before shooting forward at a pace faster than before.

Rex activated another machine, metal hands the size of his own body. He too, shot forward and threw punches at the oncoming Isaac, only to miss as he shot past him and towards me.

I sucked in a breath and began swinging my arms, throwing various objects into his path and at him. He dodged them all with ease, even using them to propel himself closer.

Before I knew it, I was flying through the air, a sudden sharp pain in my chest. Water splashed around me as I landed in the ocean, much to my relief and displeasure. While yes, the water was a God-send when it came to landing, I could feel myself twitch and writhe for a moment as whatever small amount of electricity in my body fizzled out.

I pushed myself towards the surface of the water as my lungs started screaming for air. As I broke the surface, greedily sucking oxygen, the familiar sound of a Providence ship buzzed above me. The wind generated by it broke and created waves in the water.

Well, there was only one thing to do. Swim back.

The water was rough, to say the least, and it pummeled me at every given chance. If I wasn't making an attempt to block it, I was being pushed under the water. It took me a good while to get back to shore, and by then I think I swallowed enough ocean water to fill a whole aquarium.

Shells cut up my knees as I crawled back to shore and water spewed from my mouth.

"I'm going to effing kill Isaac," I coughed as I pushed myself up, hair clinging to my face as I trudged back towards shore, where Providence was engaged in battle with Isaac.

"Kaori!" A voice called happily before I was tackled in a hug.

"Ow, Nessie, that hurts," I muttered as I looked up at her.

"I don't give a shit! You could have died... All because of my damn brother..." she said and frowned. "I'm sorry Kaori, that he did this to you. I couldn't do anything to stop him... I-I feel so useless."

I smiled kindly as I pushed myself up.

"You and me both kid. While Rex was risking his life out there, I was trying not to get swallowed by the ocean of all things."

"Well thank God you didn't," Another voice said.

Noah looked down at me worriedly, holding out a hand for both of us.

"Thanks Noah," I said and smiled.

"No problem. Just don't do that. You had us all worried, Rex especially. He was going after you when Isaac attacked him again."

I blinked and nodded dumbly as I tried to process everything.

"Oh God! What about Isaac? Did they get him, is he still here? I need to go help!" I blanched as I started walking towards where he had last been.

"Oh no you don't! Six told us to keep you back here," Electra protested as she grabbed my hand.

"What? Why? I've got more of a reason to fight him then-"

"Kaori," Electra looked seriously at me, eyes narrowed in determination. "Don't."

I pursed my lips and nodded.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>It was a good twenty minutes before everyone made their way to where we were. First some Providence agents, then Six and then Rex.<p>

"What happened?" Six questioned the second he was close to me. Before I answered, he nodded towards a soldier, who brought over a towel.

"Well... Isaac sort of just, showed up," I started as he wrapped the towel around me. "He said something about taking me and Rex to some Van Kliess. And-"

"Van Kliess?" Six butted in, his voice harsh.

"Uh, yeah," I muttered as I pulled the towel tighter around me.

Six said nothing, but placed a hand to his ear and walked away, probably going off to comm Holiday or something.

"What was that all about?" Electra said and crossed her arms.

I shrugged and looked up as someone walked towards us. The familiar black pants, red jacket and spikey hair was a dead givaway as he drew closer, covered in sand.

"Well, he got away..." Rex scowled as soon as he was close enough to talk to us. "But we'll get hi-"

I threw myself on him, hugging him tight.

"You idiot! Why didn't you let me help you before? Don't you know that two heads are always better than one?"

Rex chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh come on, you know it's just because I wanted all the glory," he teased and looked down at me.

"Whatever, just don't do that again. I want some glory too."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! Okay lovelies! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise I'll have another chapter up sometime next week. So I owe ya'll one. Though I'm reluctant to post another chapter due to lack of reviews... Anywho, I have a nice day!<strong>

**QueenyLeAcH~ Yikes indeed!**

**Vixen48~ First of all, thanks for the compliments and the critics. I really enjoy comment like yours! ^-^ You had some very valid points, so I went back and edited her powers (along with all 16 chapters for grammar/spelling errors) and made her a little less powerful. Her electricity generating has been dimished and it does fizzle out in water. Also, her whole telepathy power also has a few flaws. She has to have good aim to hit something accurately, and she has to have a clear shot at whatever she wants to move. Her mental weakness will come into play soon enough.**

**P.S.~ Did anyone notice that there was no new GR episode Friday... O.o Or was it just me?**


	18. Chapter 18: Changes Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gen. Rex (no matter how much I wish I did...), I only own my OCs and their designs; Kaori, Kame, Isaac, Electra, Ariel(well, sort of), Raven, Alissa, Brandon and Dylan.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, even if it is a bit rushed. So, I've decided to follow the series, for the most part, from this point on because of quite a few important episodes and devlopments. Ya know, Ceasar, Six reverting to his old self, Rex being sent six months into the future... The good stuff. xD**

* * *

><p>After arriving back at Providence, Rex and I were thoroughly scolded by White Knight, Holiday, and even Six. Rex assured me that this was the usual thing after he snuck out, and that I had nothing to worry about. Tsh, if this was the usual "welcoming committe" after an unauthorized outting, then to hell with even leaving my room.<p>

From that day on, Six had Rex, Kame and I training every day, from noon till six. It was horrible... And I'm no wimp. I hurt in places I didn't even know could hurt, and I can't even tell you how many times I had to stop during training sessions so I wouldn't pass out.

I know Six was trying to make us faster, stronger and smarter in combat, but damn... This was pushing limits.

It was two weeks after the Isaac incident, and Rex, Kame and I were training in the Zoo with Six. Six got a call from Holiday, who got a message from White that we were needed in some city. It was the first time I was going to be allowed out of Providence to fight EVOs, and I was _ready_.

"Oh, this is gonna be great!" I cheered as I wiggled around in my seat.

Six sent me a questioning look, an eyebrow quirked, while Rex smirked and threw his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, it's pretty fun fighting EVOs. 'Specially when they're curable," he said, eyes shutting in contentment.

"I wouldn't classify fighting EVOs as 'fun,' but it is a good feeling knowing you saved many a life," Six added, eyes fixing themselves on one of the many monitors scattered around the ship.

"I bet. When Nessie and I were with Isaac, fighting wasn't always enjoyable. Case and point, the last time we fought, against that stupid duck EVO," I snorted in annoyance, eyes narrowing at the wall.

"Well that's a given," Rex pointed out as he crossed his legs.

"We're here, prepare yourselves," Six stated, his posture straightening up as he turned towards the exit, which would open, drop us off, and hover around on standby until it was needed.

Rex shot up and was at the exit in a second. Kame flicked her tails dismissively, and gracefully rose from her spot on the ground.

_Come along human, we don't want to miss anything._

I rolled my eyes and stood up, stretching as I walked towards them.

"If Rex cannot cure the EVO, we move to help and capture it. If all else fails, we will be forced to exterminate it," Six said, turning to look at me. "Understood?"

"Yes sir," I said and gave a sloppy salute.

The hatch shuddered on its hinges as it began to lower, gradually giving us a view of the city below. There was a clear of destruction leading to a- Oh God, it was a giant starfish... An ugly one at that, with four mouths and rows of shiny pointed teeth.

"Oh this is going to be real fun," I mutter sarcastically as Six took off, leaping from the ship and onto the ground as if it were nothing. Kame followed, easily making the jump as well, leaving Rex and I.

"Come on chica, let's get going," he said and offered me a hand as he activated the Boogie Pack, pulling down his goggles with the other hand.

"Sure thing chico," I said and grasped his hand tightly.

He hoisted me up, securing me in both arms, before taking off and gliding down to where Providence was waiting for the EVO. That was the plan, block the EVOs path for as long as needed, so Rex could get in and cure it.

We landed next to Six and Kame and stayed quiet for a moment, Rex taking the time to deactivate his machine, while I unsheathed my katanas.

The EVO walked right into our path, throwing around cars and even smushing a hot dog stand in blind fury.

"Woah big guy, someone needs to ease off on the cheeseburgers," Rex chortled, arms crossed as he surveyed the EVO stomping towards us.

"Skip the insults, start the containment," Six commanded, shooting the three of us a side glance.

"Yes sir!" I smirked and shot forward, Kame running beside me, teeth bared as she growled.

Rex stayed behind for a moment, obviously shooting another snide comment in the EVO's direction before following after, activating his Smack Hands as he lunged towards the beast.

"One fat and ugly coming right up!" he yelled as he ran forward, fist raised to land a hit on the starfish.

But he stopped mid hit, eyes lighting up and filling with this odd silvery white color.

I turned after landing a hit on the EVO, eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Rex?" I called, just barely dodging a hit from the EVO in my distracted state.

Rex fell forward, eyes slight ablaze, and an enormous metal looking...thing, popped right out of his back. Suddnely, he stood upright, looking as normal as ever, minus the thing on his back.

"Kay, what?" he said in confusion, spinning in circles as he tried to look at the piece on his back, and ending up looking at Six.

"Rex? Rex!" Six said in muted alarm, eyebrows fully raised as he leaned forward.

I glanced up, noticing that the EVO was coming closer and closer with every second.

"Oh no you don't!" I growled, lunging forward and stuffing my blade into its leg.

It cried out in pain, shaking its leg to try and rid itself of the nuisance, but otherwise ignored me. There was no stopping this thing as it leaned down towards Rex, one of its many mouths agape.

Six and two Providence agents leapt forward as Rex was engulfed in its mouth, as Kame and I viciously attacked it. There was only so much we could do, since we were so much smaller and didn't have the most potent of weapons.

Thankfully, Rex broke through the EVO's skin, sending nasty blue spooge everywhere. It roared in pain and anger, staggering back a few steps.

"Rex?" I yelled, sprinting towards him just as he broke the metal piece from his back.

He looked towards me and smiled, waving an enormous metal hand at me dismissively.

"It's all good Kaori, don't worry okay?" he said before leaping off to attack the EVO again.

I sighed and shook my head, following his moves and attacking as well.

Even with the three of us, all we could really accomplish was making the EVO stagger around, dazed by the attacks.

That is, until Rex had had enough.

He leapt up and brought a Smack Hand down on the EVO visciously, sending it spiraling like a frisbee into a building.

"Goal!" he cried in triumph as he pumped his fists in the air.

Providence agents rushed forward to contain the starfish, Six following calmly after.

"You want to explain this?" Six questioned as he gestured towards the metal piece that had once adorned Rex's back, now laying on the asphalt a few feet away.

"I dunno," Rex started, rubbing the back of his head in thought, "It's like this wierd thing built itself in my head and then...built itself on me."

Six raised an eyebrow skeptically, clearly not believing the boy.

"Maybe the vision came from Blob-O. Maybe it's trying to talk to me," he suggested lamely, an innocent smile on his face as he looked pointedly towards the giant, blobby starfish.

He ran towards it and knelt down, placing his hands on his knees excitedly.

"Come on big boy! Talk to me! Send me some more pictures on your mind," he said.

I shook my head, a hand coming up to gently smack my forehead.

"Yep, he's an idiot," I muttered and strode towards him, curiously eyeing the EVO.

For all we knew, it could pop up in a second and attack again. Which of course it did.

Seeing as Rex had leaned in, eyes shut as he waited for it to "speak to him," the EVO had the perfect shot at him. It took a tentacle and smacked him into a nearby car, and since it clearly was not going to take anymore chances with Providence, it took the initiative to smack me too.

I flew into the road, skidding a few feet across the asphalt.

"Holy mother of- Ouch! You damn starfish!" I yelped angrily before getting up, wincing at the road burn on my elbows and back.

The starfish tunneled through the wall of a nearby grocery store and disappeared in the smoke.

"Groceries," Six started as he walked towards us, "That's whats on its mind."

"Lets skip it, I'm over it anyways. That vision must have been a fluke," Rex said as he rubbed his head.

"Ya think?" I said sarcastically, though I smiled down at him as I offered a hand.

He took it and smiled, hoisting himself up as we followed after Six.

"We're going with a two-prong attack, use caution. This kind of EVO might be a splitter."

A splitter? Well that certainly didn't sound good. Six walked towards the hole in the building, but suddenly turned to look at Rex, causing us all to follow his gaze.

His head was titled back, mouth agape and eyes glowing that eerie silver-white again.

"Rex! Snap out of it!" Six commanded, stepping forward in alarm.

Another metal piece grew from his body again, this time straight through his stomach and out his back.

My mouth hung open as I stared, utter confusion written on my face.

"What. The. Hell," I said, eyes wide.

"That's what I'd like to know," Six said.

_As would I... What a peculiar thing, a boy growing random metal parts out of his body... Strange. Oh wait..._

I rolled my eyes, ignoring her attempt at a clever pun. Before any of us had another chance to react, the EVO shot out of the building, screeching as it lunged towards Rex.

He quickly broke the metal from his body and chucked one of the pieces at the starfish, effectively splitting it in half. But the battle was not so easily won. As Six had warned, the EVO split in two, heading in opposite directions.

Rex and Six shared a look, the younger boy smiling nervously at his superior.

"Hehe, I wasn't supposed to do that, was I?"

I smacked him upside the head and rolled my eyes.

"Ya think? Now we got two blobs to go after," I said in annoyance.

"Rex, I want you back at HQ. Now," Six commanded as he strode towards us.

"But, I'm okay now! And um we've got um, two..blobs to put together now..."

"Now."

Rex flinched and nodded, turning around back towards the ship.

"Kaori, I want you to go with him," Six said, much to my dismay.

"But Six! This is my first time out...in the... Going," I said and backed away, Six glaring at me from behind his glasses.

I turned and sprinted after Rex, catching up with him easily.

"You okay buck-a-roo?" I questioned as I clapped a hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged, a serious look on his face.

"I think so... That was just really weird though..."

I nodded and smiled encouragingly.

"Well come on, let's get back and have Holiday check you out, just in case."

* * *

><p>Back at HQ, Holiday was scanning Rex with numerous machines, all set on different modes to try and detect any abnormality in his system. I was twirling around in one of the chairs, when Rex finally came out of the machine, laying on the table.<p>

Rex got up and walked towards Holiday, a slight scowl on his face. I rolled after him, stopping behind him.

"No trace of any electrochemical or DNA abnormalities... Everything reads normal," she said, her eyes narrowed as she scanned the screen.

"But it's like the visions were being transmitted, and I was seeing it from a nanite point of view!" he said, cupping his hands around his eyes to act out what he meant.

"I can't track it Rex. There's no sign of signal displacement, or a nanite disturbance. Maybe we should consider the possibility that this is psychological," she concluded as she turned to look at him.

"Okay, we all know Rex is a little out there, but could he really think something up that could do that?" I questioned, a frown tipping my lips.

"Well no... If he was normal. Being an EVO can sometimes cause a person's emotions to activate nanites and-"

Rex suddenly gasped, cutting off Holiday. We both turned to look at him, and Holiday's jaw dropped. His eyes were lit up again, but this time he spoke, and oh what a "prophecy" it was.

"Pizza..." Rex said, dragging out the word in an ghost-like manner.

"I think he's having another vision," Holiday muttered as she snapped back to reality.

"No, he _is_ having a vision," I comfirmed as I leapt up from the chair.

"Pizza..."

"For lunch? Ick," A voice said as Bobo appeared, hopping down on the table.

"With pineapple, and salmon."' he continued, snapping his head up as his eyes returned to their normal color.

Holiday held out a devise, a smile on her lips.

"Aside from having a strange choice in pizza toppings, all readings are normal. I can't explain it..."

"Well if my nanites are trying to get me to build something, maybe we should give them what they want," Rex said as he turned to leave. "Come on Kaori, let's see what they want me to do."

* * *

><p><strong>*le sigh* I know, I know, this is supppperrr dduuppppeerrrr short, and not even the whole episode. But I'm sick and I have to go to bed in about five minutes. So I've decided to make this a two part chapter, and post it up sometime this week. Perhaps tomorrow if I stay home. I'm sorry my darlings! Forgive me? <strong>

**R&R please!**


	19. Chapter 19: Changes Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gen. Rex (no matter how much I wish I did...), I only own my OCs and their designs; Kaori, Kame, Isaac, Electra, Ariel(well, sort of), Raven, Alissa, Brandon and Dylan.**

**'Ello poppets! 'Ere is tha' next chapta' of the story. I 'ope you enjoy it! xD Hehe, like the accent? Anyways, I hope this chapter is satisfactory, as this is where things start to escalade in the series, what with the "someone" who pops up and is going to ruin everything in the future... God, that new episode made me mad at César. REEAAALLL MAD. I knew Black Knight was bad news, but now I have quite a few ideas... Mwahahahaha.**

* * *

><p>"And...there," Rex muttered as he secured another piece onto the ever growing machine. The room was overflowing with tubes, bars and metal pieces, all leading to a machine dominating the center of the room.<p>

I glanced up from my book, an eyebrow raised at him. This was getting ridiculous. I mean, what was this even supposed to be?

"Whadya think?" he asked, turning to look at me.

"It's... Definitely interesting... What is is supposed to be anyways?" I asked, placing my book mark back into my book and placing it on the ground.

Standing up, I walked over to him and peered up at the machine, eyebrows still raised.

"I don't quite know..." he muttered as he scratched his head, looking up at the machine as well. "But I have a feeling it's important."

Shrugging, he picked up the final piece and stepped towards the machine.

"Is that my electric toothbrush?" A gruff voice asked as Bobo entered the room, Holiday following after.

Rex cringed and looked down at Bobo, eyes narrowing slightly.

"It better not be! That's the one I've been using," he said and rolled his eyes.

"Oh..." Bobo muttered, reaching back to place a hand on his neck awkwardly.

I snickered, stepping back next to Holiday as Rex stepped closer to the machine.

"This is what I'm seeing in my head," Rex started as he stopped in front of the machine, "As stupid as it looks..." he trailed off, fitting the piece into the empty socket on the machine. "It's like someone, or something, is sending me instructions to build some big device."

"Or build a pizza with pineapple and salmon," Bobo muttered, eyes drooping boredom as he watched.

I rolled my eyes, a smile playing on my lips.

"Hey, be nice. For all we know this thing could do something awesome," I tried to reason.

Rex tilted his head back to look at me and smiled, winking quickly before turning back to his machine.

"Is that my hair dryer?" Holiday suddenly asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Rex grinned sheepishly at her before leaning closer to the machine, eyebrows furrowing together.

"I just need to figure out what it does..." he paused and then whipped around excitedly. "Maybe it's a time machine! Or, or alien technology!"

"Maybe it's just a big pile of junk. Or a way to order awful pizza," Bobo retorted.

"_Maybe_ Rex should turn it on and we can find out," I suggested loudly, crossing my arms as I looked pointedly between the two.

"Right, right," Rex muttered slowly.

"Rex?" I asked suddenly, noticing his posture and how his voice had quieted suddenly.

He said nothing, only stared blankly for a moment. Suddenly, his eyes lit up again, and he fell forward, his torso slumped as he stood. A tube started to form out of his back, and soared upwards, connecting itself to the top of the machine and turning it on. The tube suddenly lifted Rex off the ground, hanging him in the air.

"Target aquired," A soft voice said, clearly coming from the machine.

"Rex!" Holidy said, eyes widening.

"Wake up!" Bobo yelled as he waved his arms around.

Rex snapped awake, clearly confused as to why he was hanging from a tube, and what was going on. He yanked the tub from his back and dropped to the floor.

I flicked a wrist, catching him before his bottom could painfully connect with floor. He sent me a grateful look, and righted himself, stepping back towards us to watch as the machine seemed to kick into reverse, the spinning metal piece now moving counter-clockwise.

A litte metal door suddenly opened, revealing a white object. A yellow bubble suddenly formed around Rex, lifting him up in the air as tubes began to come to life, thrashing at the three of us.

"Six, we need you back at base!" Holiday yelped, narrowly dodging a tube as she pressed her finger to her ear.

"You stupid machine!" I yelped, throwing an arm, and casting aside an oncoming tube without even touching it. "Give him back!"

A loud 'umph' was heard as Holiday was thrown into a wall, closely followed by Bobo.

I growled, fighting off the tubes as best I could. There was so many of them... Damn it Rex! Why did you have to build this stupid thing? It was causing nothing but trouble.

A fly-away tube suddenly crashed into my side, throwing me against the machine itself. The tubes continued to thrash, grabbing me and throwing me away, towards Holiday and Bobo, who were now getting up and fighting back.

Alarms started to blare, signaling a security breach, just as the bubble around Rex grew smaller. He was frantically trying to break free, teeth grit together in determination.

"Damn it!" I yelled, slamming my fist into the ground as I struggled to stand up, but everytime I moved, I was assulted by those crazy tubes! It was like they could sense my movement.

Holiday was hopping around the room in a way that could put Six to shame, her white jacket billowing out behind her as she moved. Bobo was riding on one of the tubes, clinging onto it for dear life. I jumped up, throwing out my arm to block everytime something came at me. I jumped, twisting in the air and dodging an oncoming tube.

Gunshots were heard oustide, followed by varied screams of Providence agents. The situation was looking pretty grim, even as the tubes were calming down.

At least, it looked like they were. They suddenly kicked into overdrive, madly swinging and wrapping themselves around Holiday and Bobo. No matter how much they struggled, the tubes would not let go.

The doors opened, causing me to look, and giving the tube the perfect oppurtunity to wrap around me and keep me contained. I struggled, kicking my legs and attempting to free my arms so I could chuck something, _anything_, at the approaching figure. But without being able to move my hands, I was useless.

"Machine compression, release," the robot said suddenly, causing the bubble Rex was in to pop, and the tubes to fall limp to the ground, along with us.

I rubbed my bottom, narrowing my eyes as I stared at the figure standing before us. It was a dull grey color, and had glowing circles on its head. The body was rounded and gave the robot a fat look, while two bags hung on each side. It stepped towards the machine and looked down at silently.

Rex gasped for breath, on all fours as he panted.

"Figures I would build a machine with an attitude problem," he breathed loudly.

The metal door on the machine pulled up and hide the contents once more, just as the robot... Pulled off its head?

Spikey black hair and a tan neck were revealed as the helmet came off. The person turned around, revealing a handsome face. Brown eyes, creases, most likely from stress, under the eyes, thick eyebrows and a button nose similar to Rex's adorned the tan face. A perplexed expression came across the man's face.

"Rex? Is that you...?" The voice was obviously foreign, a hispanic accent no doubt.

"Who's asking?" he retorted, eyes narrowing slightly as he stood.

"It's me, César. Your brother!"

Rex's eyes widened in shock, and he took a step back. I blinked and cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Brother? I was definitely not expecting that one... Maybe "arch-enemy from when you were five," but brother...? Damn...

He stepped around to look his brother in the face, still skeptical. César, on the other hand, raced forward and engulfed his brother in a bear hug.

"Mijo! You're alive! And...older. Automic clock was right... Es una problema grande," he rambled, placing his hands on Rex's shoulders as he drew back.

"Uh yeah, it is a big problem," Rex said.

"What is this place? Who are you people?" César blanched, turning to look at us. "Oh, are you his girlfriend?" César asked as he looked at me, head tilted sideways.

I blushed and opened my mouth, eyes widening slightly at the sudden accusation.

"No! She's not my girlfriend..." he trailed off, a blush darkening his cheeks as well.

"Oh, well then good. I'm getting you out of here," he said.

"Sorry amigo, put ya hands up," Bob said, pulling out his guns and pointing them at César threateningly. When César didn't respond, Bobo continued, "Or not, I got a clear shot either way."

Rex's brother blinked and looked down at Bobo, perplexed.

"A talking chimp...?"

"Don't bother, I've heard all the jokes," Bobo growled, shoving his guns closer to César's face.

César turned to look at Rex, a hand coming up to scratch his head in thought.

"Are you alright Rex? Have they hurt you?"

Providence against suddenly rushed in, guns aimed at the univited guest.

"Stand aside, I'll handle this," César said, withdrawing a wand looking device and pointing it at us.

"Uh, hello? Don't I get a say in this?" Rex asked

"If you're part of some elaborate plan to kidnap Rex, then you failed," Holiday said, crossing her arms as she stood between the Providence agents.

"Listen bonita, you don't want to make me use this," César said threateningly, jabbing the device towards Holiday.

"Enough!" Rex yelled, glaring ar César gently before continuing. "Normally when someone barges in around here talking crazy, they get ground into the deck plates by my giants fists... But you seem legit."

He turned and looked at us, a serious expression on his face.

"I'm going with him."

"Rex!" Holiday said, a shocked expression on her face.

"Are you smokin something?" I snapped, stepping forward to glower up at him.

Rex blinked and shifted his gaze from us to César, indicating that he wasn't serious. Holiday and I glanced at each other before coming to the conclusion that everything was fine.

"Okay César, lead the way," Rex said, motioning with his hand.

He nodded and began walking, Rex beginning to follow. I watched him, lips pursed as I tried to keep my mouth shut. Catching my glance, he placed a hand on my arm for reassurance, before catching up to César and walking away.

Being the overprotective little bastard he was, César put Rex in front of him and twisted around, holding the device out and towards us as they walked down the hall.

As soon as they were out of sight, the three of us shared a look.

"What the hell just happened?" I groaned, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"He breached Providence security like it was nothing. And that technology... It looked so primitive, yet it was incredibly advanced..." Holiday mused to herself, placing a hand on her chin.

Bobo looked up at me and shook his head.

"Your boyfriend's brother is psycho," he said, twirling a finger next to his head.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I yelped, clenching my fists as I blushed furiously.

"Not yet," Bobo retorted and grinned.

"Cut it out you two. We've got to follow them," Holiday said and rushed off.

Bobo and I hurried after her, making it to the hangar just as some weird ship took off, Providence ships following seconds later.

I ran a hand through my hair, staring at where the ship had gone, completely ignoring Six's orders. He was gone... Just like that. And even if he intended on coming back, what if César got in the way? What if he got hurt? What if...?

A hand was placed gently on my shoulder, and I snapped my attention up to Six, who was giving me a skeptical look.

"Are you alright?"

I snorted and shook my head.

"Sure, if you can consider having some cooky dude break into your friend's room, have a machine attack you and then see your friend fly off in a ship with said weird guy," I retorted.

His eyebrow cocked as he stared down silently at me. With a sigh, I ran a hand through my hair.

"No, Six, I am not alright. I just want to know that everything is going to be okay."

"Kaori, I can't promise you that everything is going to be alright. You're not a child anymore, you should know better."

I flickered my gaze downwards, staring at the dull grey of the hangar floor.

"But I can promise you we'll do everything in our power to get him back."

I looked up and smiled, feeling better about the situation.

"Thanks Six... Now pick me up and carry me inside."

His eyebrow raised further, before he simply walked away, ignoring my request completely.

"Hey!" I protested and chased after him, while in the back of my mind I was praying that Rex would be okay.

* * *

><p>It was at least four hours later, and I was spinning around in a rolly chair in the command room. Kame was curled up on the floor next to me, watching me as I spun.<p>

_Does that not make you feel ill?_ She asked, tails thumping quietly.

I shrugged and stopped spinning, leaning forward onto the back of the chair.

_What is on your mind? I can tell something is upsetting you._

I bit my lip, averting my gaze as I tried to come up with an excuse. I looked back at Kame, who was staring intently at me, clearly not to be fooled. With a sigh, I gave in and decided to just tell her.

"This whole...situation... It's a little stressful I suppose."

_Do you not believe that the boy will come back? He is determined, Kaori, and he has ties here._ Kame pointed out as she rolled onto her side.

"I know... It's just..."

Kame looked expectantly at me, blue eyes never wavering.

"I don't want him to leave... I care about him too much," I muttered, looking away as my cheeks flushed.

_Ah, so you care for him as more than a friend...? Much like Electra cares for the blond?_ Kame observed, her tails thumping on the ground.

I nodded slowly.

"I guess so... It's just that I haven't known him a long time, and I don't want to come off as super clingy, or weird, or something..." I trailed off.

Kame chuckled and shook her head, sitting up from the ground.

_You humans are so silly. Do not over think things, and do not act like Electra. She is much too hormonely driven._ Kame stood up and shook herself before trotting over to me. _Now come along, let us find the green one._

I nodded and reached down to scratch Kame's head.

"Thanks girl, I needed a little talk I guess."

Kame pressed her nose against my hand in response before walking through the enormous room and towards Six, who was standing in front of a large screen, pressing buttons and clearing screens as he went through pages of data.

"Whatcha looking at?" I asked, leaning up and putting my hands on Six's shoulder.

"Information. Specifically on César Salazar, Rex's brother," he stated seriously, ignoring the fact I was leaning on his shoulder.

My eyes narrowed slightly as I skimmed over the page.

"Find anything interesting?"

Six shook his head.

"Information on him is limited at the moment. This is only what comes up on the interent," he stated.

A ding was heard as an icon flickered on the upper corner of the screen. It grew to a larger size, and displayed the recon missions report. According to the report, Rex and César were on board, safe and sound, but they were found at Abyss.

"What's Abyss?" I asked, flickering my gaze to Six.

"Van Kliess' territory. He keeps EVOs there. I need to speak to Rex, if you'd please," he said and glanced at me, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, sure thing," I said and stepped back, withdrawing my weight.

He pressed a button and the screen cleared, giving him a picture of the inside of the Keep. Rex and César glanced up and Six spoke.

"Well?" Six inquired.

"Everything is cool. He's...a little cooky, but I'm pretty sure he's my brother."

"Glad to hear it. Now I need you back, we still have some unfinished business."

"Damn right! Rex, you have some explaining to do!" I added, coming onto the screen and stepping front of Six. "Ya hear? I wanna know everything."

Rex laughed and nodded, giving me a sloppy salute.

"Yes ma'am. I'll be seeing you when I get back."

I grinned and waved, just before the scren flickered off, returning to its previous settings. Six sent me a look, an eyebrow cocked.

"Oh don't give me that look," I said, and narrowed my eyes good-naturedly.

He turned and motioned for me to follow.

"Come on, this is your clean-up too," he said as he walked away.

"Aww, come one! It's Rex's fault," I whined as I followed.

* * *

><p>"Come here my little squishy!" I called, twirling around as I scooped up a starfish EVO.<p>

It was ridiculously heavy, but even so, it was kinda cute... All blobby and pink...

"Kaori, put the EVO in the truck," Six said as he struggled with his own part of the EVO.

I giggled and walked forward, half dragging and half carrying it.

"Wait, better idea!" I said as I dropped the EVO.

Raising a hand, the EVO started to levitate. With a devilish grin, I spun in a circle, arm in front of me, before stopping and flinging the EVO straight into the awaiting transport. It landed with a thump, and rocked the truck, nearly causing Six to lose hold of his EVO.

"Opps, sorry!" I said and grinned, just as Six put his starfish into the truck.

He only looked at me disapprovingly, before being interrupted by Rex, who was walking towards us.

"You gotta be kidding me!" he whined, just a pink blob hanging from the ceiling of the truck fell on Six.

"As I recall, you started it," Six said, grabbing the EVO by its tentacles and chucking it into the truck with ninja-like grace.

Rex activated his Smack Hands and clamped down on an EVO, causing it to split into two.

"Uhh... Just great," he muttered.

"Aww, now they're cute," I said and hopped forward, grabbing the two smaller blobs and holding under either arm.

"Yeah, but now there's more of them," he whined as he went for another one, grasping it more gently this time.

"Rex, loo-"

Out of no where, César jumped forward, jabbing a needle filled with blue liquid into the EVO Rex was holding.

Surprised, Rex knocked César back and dropped the blob.

"Are you crazy?"

"Depends on who you ask. I had something in my lab that I thought could help," he said nonchalantly.

"Help? You're not even supposed to be outside the Keep," Six cut in as he stepped forward.

All around us, the EVO's parts were beginning to pool together, and grow larger. In the span of a few minutes, the blob was back to its original size, and Providence moved in with an enormous net to catch it.

Upon dropping the net on it, an electric current went through the wire, causing the EVO to shudder and collapse against a building.

"Woohoo bro! First day on the job and you already got a save," Rex complimented as the EVO lay limp against the building.

"Job?" Six cut in.

"Oh come on Six, he just saved our chicharrones!" Rex defended.

César burst out laughing before turning to look at Rex. I couldn't help but laugh either. After all, he had no idea what he'd said, and it was damn funny too.

"What? What's so funny?" he asked, voice rising in confusion.

"You always made me laugh when you tried to speak Spanish," César said as he walked by, patting Rex's shoulder.

Rex smiled and turned to watch his brother walk, Six following close behind. I turned my gaze to him and grinned, nudging him with my elbow.

"Soooo? Give me the details. He single?" I teased as I wiggled my eyebrows.

Rex tensed and looked down at me, eyes wide and filled with an emotion I couldn't quite place.

"You-you're joking right?" he muttered.

I snorted and patted his shoulder.

"Yes Rex, I'm kidding. He's way too old for me, plus..." I paused, pondering if I should say what I was thinking, before deciding it didn't matter too much. "I've kinda got my eye on someone else."

With a smirk I started walking, leaving Rex behind in a dazed state. He snapped back to his senses and shoook his head, following after me quickly.

"Hey, don't leave me hanging like that!"

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please!<strong>

**Aye! What did ya think? It took me FOREVER to write this. Who knew a twenty minute episode could take me all day to write. Nyah, anyways, to explain a bit of Kaori's behaviour and such. She's going through that awkward stage that all teenagers go through when the start to like someone. The whole "does he think I'm acting weird?" "Am I too obvious?" "Does he like me?" Blah, blah, blah, you get it. She's only a teenager, and I wanted to keep her acting as such, ya know? **


	20. Chapter 20: Secrets No More Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gen. Rex (no matter how much I wish I did...), I only own my OCs and their designs; Kaori, Kame, Isaac, Electra, Ariel(well, sort of), Raven, Alissa, Brandon and Dylan. **

**God, I'm so, so, so, so, SO sorry for the wait. This week has been increasingly hectic and my internet hasn't been up to par, leaving me without the web for hours and then poofing back. Plus I had horrible writer's block, and when I finally got past it, I couldn't find the episode anywhere online, so I had to buy it on Itunes. Which took TWO. HOURS. So, in short, I apologize profusely. **

**Anyways, I know that Badlands has technically already happened in the story timeline (since I'm sorta following the show...), but I loved this episode to death, not to mention Gatlocke is a babe. So I'm going to include it. There's no harm really... It's only a filler episode. Course, I don't really get into the episode in this chapter... Ugh. I fail so bad.**

**So as a general question to all my readers, do you want me to go through each episode from now on, or do you want to me to sort of skim over them and get to the important stuff? Because there are really on filler episodes for awhile, and I want to get to the good stuff. But it's up to you all! So please comment :D**

* * *

><p>Finally, after what seemed like hours, we were back at Providence safe, sound and showered. I was sitting cross legged on my bed, drying my hair with a towel as I looked expectantly at Rex. He sat cross legged as well, but was leaning agianst the head board silently.<p>

"Well?" I asked, breaking the silence.

He shrugged and fiddled with the sheets for a moment before quietly speaking, eyes gazing downards.

"My parents are dead. Have been since the explosion, and César was up in who knows where for fifteen minutes of his time, and five years of our time," he explained as he glanced up. "I never thought finding whatever I had left of my real family would be this..."

"Traumatic?" I suggested, to which he nodded.

"Yeah... But I guess it's not that bad. I mean, César is my family by blood, but I didn't really know him, at least from what I can remember as of now. He can't replace the family I have now."

I tilted my head, an eyebrow raised in question as I ran my finger through my damp hair.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Six, Bobo, Holiday, Kame, and you. You guys are my family," he said.

I smiled softly and nodded, running my fingers through my hair one last time before I pulled it into a messy bun.

"You know Rex, I lost my parents too."

He blinked, a frown crossing his lips as he waited for me to continue.

"The day the incident happened, I lost my dance instructor, who was like a second mom to me, and my dad. Julie was killed by an EVO, and my dad..."

I pursed my lips as I furrowed my eyebrows, the memories flooding back to me.

"He was killed protecting my mom and I. As soon as we could, Electra, Isaac and I went back home to find our parents. We lived in the same apartment building. We left within the hour and tried getting out of the city. But they'd put up blocks so no one could leave; stupid people. Everyone was trying to get out at the same time, and people were going crazy, getting into fights, trampling innocent people. Eventually they started evacuating people, women and children first of course. But when it was our turn to get on, a bunch of people went crazy and tried to get on. My dad... He was pretty much trampled and beaten to death by people going crazy."

I shut my eyes and bit my lip. It was painful having to think back on my parent's death, even if it had been a long while.

"And my mom sort of just... drifted off after that. It took her about three months to really get sick and die. I guess it was sort of psychological. Electra and Isaac's parents actually weren't killed. We got seperated and ended up by ourselves. After that, everything went to hell and we started changing," I trailed off and shrugged.

"That's terrible," Rex said empathetically, reaching out a hand and placing it on my knee to comfort me.

"Yeah well, it's been a long time and I've gotten to a point where I accept it. Besides, I've got a family, here and now," I said and smiled softly a him.

He nodded understandingly before leaning back and staying quiet. Neither of us said anything for a little while as we just thought about everything. Everything that had been happening since I'd gotten here had just been so...dramatic and stressful. But I guess that's the price to pay when dealing with EVOs the way we did.

We both snapped our attention towards the door as it hissed open, revealing Six. Rex and I shared a look with one another before looking back at Six expectantly.

"Whatcha need?"

"You two to come with me. Knight wants us to pick up and transport a special package back to Providence."

"Okay... But why can't whoever we're picking this 'special package' up from just bring it to... Never mind," I trailed off with a sigh.

Six merely raised an eyebrow before turning on heel and motioning for us to follow.

"Ugh, we're home for barely a few hours and we're off again."

Rex smirked as he got up.

"That's just how life is around here kid, get used to it," he teased before walking out.

"I am not a kid!"

* * *

><p>"Gimme one good reason why you should drive," Six challenged, an eyebrow raised as he surveyed the boy standing before him.<p>

Rex's hands were balled into fists, shoulders tensed as he tried to aruge with the ninja.

"Because! I want to and no one ever lets me do anything around here!"

Six cocked an eyebrow, merely staring down blankly at the boy, before turning and walking away. Rex groaned loudly and threw his hands in the air.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked as I walked into the hangar, Kame padding lazily after me.

"Six won't let me drive!"

I blinked before bursting out into giggles, much to Rex's dismay.

"What's so funny? This is so not funny, this is serious!" he yelled, throwing his arms around angrily.

"Rex, calm down, it's just driving," I said as my giggles died down.

_I do not understand why you humans find this driving so much fun. It is much more enjoyable sticking your head out the window._ Kame mused as she flicked her tails.

I rolled my eyes as I scratched between her ears.

"You're a silly little doggy," I cooed as I knelt down in front of her, grabbing her face between my hands and rubbing her cheeks. "Yes you are, yes you are!"

Kame barked a laugh before leaning foreward and licking my face.

"Ugh, gross," I muttered as I wiped dog saliva off my face, a smile on my lips. "I'll see you when we get back babe. Don't get in trouble," I said as I stood up.

_I could say the same for you . Goodbye you two._

I threw a wave over my shoulder as I walked towards Rex and a dinosaur of a truck.

"Are we seriously taking _this_?" I asked, wrinkling my nose in disgust. "It's ancient."

"That's what I said," Rex grumbled, arms crossed.

"Yup, this is what they gave us," a gruff voice said.

Bobo hopped onto the hood and seated himself there, a Poptart in one hand.

"Wait, so who's driving then?" Rex growled, looking pointedly at me.

I held my hands up defensively, so he turned his gaze to Bobo, who was just smirking.

"Oh come one!" Rex yelled.

"Rex, chill out. Driving isn't even that fun... And I can guess it's worse in this thing," I said as a placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

"She's right Rex, driving kind of sucks."

Rex whipped around, a smile growing on his face as he spotted the visitor. Noah raised a hand and waved nonchanlantly, a grin on his lips.

"Noah! What are you doing here?" Rex asked excitedly, his eyes lighting up.

"Oh, you know, just thought you could use some company."

"And what better company than us?" a sugary sweet voice cooed as arms wrapped around me from behind.

"Nessie!" I yelled and spun around, engulfing her in a hug. "I missed you so much!"

Electra giggled and hugged me back, her eyes alight with happiness.

"I missed you too Kay! Oh, I have so much to tell you!"

"Hey giggles, ya wanna bring this party into the truck? We gots' ta go," Bobo said as he stood up, climbing into the drivers seat through the open window of the truck.

The four of us strode towards the truck, not expecting there to be any problems... Until we saw the interior.

"There's only three seats..." Nessie stated.

"And five of us," Rex finished, furrowing his eyebrows in thought. "What are we gonna do?"

Noah blinked, eyebrows raising before smirking slightly as he made eye contact with Electra.

"Oh I know," the blonde said dangerously.

Noah smirked wider as he opened the door and climbed into the truck, seating himself next to Bobo. Nessie winked at me before climbing in as well and seating herself. Right on Noah's lap.

"Come on now, we're burning prescious daylight," Electra snapped teasingly.

I glanced at Rex, who was surveying me observantly. I raised an eyebrow at him, questioning his look silently.

"Err, are you okay with this? Ya know..." he gestured towards Electra and Noah.

I shrugged and smiled.

"I guess. There's no reason not to... Is there?" I asked hesitantly, to which Rex shook his head vigourously.

"No, no! That's not what I meant-"

I laughed and shook my head.

"Rex, it's fine. Just get in."

With a sigh, Rex climbed into the cab and I followed confidently. Well, that's how I tried to look. To be honest, I was nervous as hell for whatever reason. Sitting in his lap was embarassing and satisfying all wrapped in one. On one hand, Rex was a...fellow... "employee" of sorts. And on the other...he was gorgeous and everything I was feeling pointed to one inevitable fact.

I liked him... Like, _like-liked_ him. Oh God, what am I getting myself into?

With all the confidence and poise I could muster, I climbed into the cab and sat right down on his lap. I crossed my legs awkwardly, a forced smile on my lips as I glared at Electra out of the corner of my eye. She only smirked back as she leaned into Noah, snuggling her head into his neck.

"Buckle up kiddos, this is gonna be one bumpy ride," Bobo huffed as he started the car.

The ancient truck sputtered to life, a cloud of smoke shooting from the exhaust pipe in protest.

A sudden pressure on my abdomen caused my attention to drift from the truck and to the boy I was sitting on. Rex had drawn the seatbelt across us and was clipping the buckle in place. He sent me an awkward grin, and I returned it with a forced smile.

Bobo pulled out of the hangar and towards the battle transports that were waiting on the tarmac. The little convey pulled away from Providence, and we were off on the longest road trip of my life.

* * *

><p>"Bobo, I swear to God! If you keep singing I'll poke out your good eye!" Electra groaned as she rubbed her temples, trying to drown out the sound of Bobo's voice.<p>

The monkey had been singing various Michael Bublé songs for at least an hour now, and I had to agree. His singing was grating on my nerves.

"Seriously man, you're driving me nuts," Noah insisted as he wrapped his hands around Electra's waist.

Deciding to somehow find a way to distract the monkey from his singing, I turned to Electra, an eyebrow raised.

"So what's going on here? I see that you two are rather comfortable together," I smirked.

Bobo ceased singing to listen, while Electra snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Says the girl sitting in Rex's lap."

"Don't even go there. You know this is neccessary."

"Oh shut up. This is not neccessary in the slightest. You could have driven, or you could have told Noah and I to go home," she retorted, leaving me wide eyed and blushing. "Now to answer your question, Noah and I are dating."

Well that was fast. I grinned and clapped my hands together.

"Oh that's so cute! How'd it happen? When? Why didn't you text me!" I threw questions at her, eagerly awaiting answers.

"He walked up to me and asked me, about a week and a half ago, and I did, but you didn't see it apparently."

"Oh... Sorry 'bout that. I was off... Well you know," I said, rubbing my head.

"S'all good babe."

"Oh, I'm just so happy for you guys! This is perfect!" I exclaimed, completely missing Rex and Noah share a fist bump.

"You know what would make this perfect?" Electra mused.

"What?"

"If you and some certain _people_ would hurry up and get together."

I grit my teeth, cheeks heating up in embarassment. She was making this so obvious-

"What? What someone? I feel out of the loop!" Rex cried as he looked at me.

My palm found its way to my face as I shook my head. Scratch that whole "obvious" thing. Rex was as oblivious as ever.

"I dunno Kaori, why don't you tell him?" Electra teased as she leaned her head into Noah.

"Yeah Kaori," Noah echoed.

"Uh..." I started awkwardly. "We-well, he's a pretty cool guy."

"He can't be as cool as me," Rex interjected. "Right?"

"I'd say you two are on the same level of cool," I said, hiding an amused grin. "He's also a pretty good fighter-"

"He couldn't beat me!"

"I think you two would be evenly matched Rex..."

"No way!"

"Yes way. He's quite the character really... Goofy, yet he's got a caring side he hides sometimes... He's not very good at listening either..."

By now, Noah and Electra were in stitches as they silently laughed, flopping all over one another.

"I want to meet this kid... He's sounds pretty cool, just like me!"

Electra and Noah couldn't help it now. They were openly laughing, and Electra had tears falling from her eyes she was laughing so hard.

"What? What's so funny!" Rex asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Nothing Rex, it's an inside joke," I muttered as I crossed my arms.

* * *

><p>The ride after that was filled with pointless banter that eventually faded down to quiet. The sun was beginning to set and Noah and Electra had fallen asleep, Nessie's head falling onto his shoulder.<p>

"They're cute together," I muttered softly.

"Yeah, Noah pretty much fell head over heels for her the second he saw her," Rex said chuckling softly.

"Yeah? Well, I'm glad for them..." I trailed off.

"So, are you gonna tell me who this guy is?"

"What guy?" I replied nervously, keeping my eyes in front of me.

"You know, the one Electra was talking about."

"Oh... Yeah, well... She just likes to tease me."

Rex glanced down at me, an eybrow reaised skeptically.

"Oh really? You seemed pretty into this guy."

"I did..? Well, yeah I guess I am."

"Then who is it? Do I know him?"

"Well... Yeah, you know him."

"Okay, lemme guess..."

Oh this was getting bad real fast. There were only so many people that could even come close to the description I'd given, and knowing Rex, he wouldn't stop until he found out.

"Okay, let's see," Rex started as he rubbed his chin. "Callan?"

"What, no?"

"Okay, Bobo?"

"Rex, you're stupid."

"Aye, watch it kid, I'm here ya know," Bobo cut in.

"Okay, sorry, yesh. Ummm, that Providence agent with the fro. Jim I think?"

"No Rex."

"Six?"

"He's my _uncle_ Rex. That's gross."

"Oh yeah..."

"Sides, him and Holiday have a thing going on."

"Good point. Luke, the clean up guy?"

"No."

"César! That's gotta be it."

"No, Rex, it's not. We went over this, I do not have a thing for your brother... Though you're on the right track," I bit my lip, wondering if he'd figure it out.

"Oh, I know who it is."

My eyes widened slightly as I turned to look at him.

"You do?"

"Oh yes," he smirked. "It's the guy that helps him out sometimes. Ian or something."

I threw my hands up in exasperation.

"You're so stupid Rex! It's you, okay? You!"

"Oh... Well that does make sense."

Everything was silent in the car for a few minutes. I sat there in silence, my cheeks burning and the akward feeling never leaving me.

"Well, this is... Awkward," Bob stated.

"No kidding," I muttered.

"You're being serious...?" Rex asked quietly.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just... I dunno, I never thought you would."

I turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well... I kinda, sorta, maybe like you too?"

* * *

><p><strong>God, this chapter was so fail. ;-; Sorry guys. I promise I'll have a chapter up on Sunday! PROMISE. Please R&amp;R guys, I'm starting to lose faith in this story... I dunno if ya'll are even reading it. *shrug*<strong>


	21. Chapter 21: Secrets No More Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gen. Rex (no matter how much I wish I did...), I only own my OCs and their designs; Kaori, Kame, Isaac, Electra, Ariel(well, sort of), Raven, Alissa, Brandon and Dylan. **

**Once again, I apologize profusely for not posting sooner. I have by no means given up on this story, but I have had some major writer's block, lose of muse at times and crazy things happening in life. I will try to update as often as I can, but I don't know how much time I'll truly have (I blame the new puppy). He's so cute...and so demanding, but I must obey. *goes into a fit of squeals over tiny, cute dog* So yes... On with the story.**

* * *

><p>I blinked, confusion in my gaze as I looked at Rex.<p>

"Seriously... You do?"

I hadn't been expecting that. Maybe a 'I like someone else,' or 'I think we're better off friends.' Rex pursed his lips and scrunched his nose as he nodded.

"Yup. Does that make things weird?" he asked suddenly.

I shook my head profusely.

"No, no... It's actually quite the pleasant surprise..." I said awkwardly.

"Well ain't this cute," Bobo cut in, smirking over at us as he threw his feet up on the wheel and rested his hands on his head. "Two lil' love birds."

I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks as I narrowed my eyes.

"You're so lucky you're driving right now. Otherwise, I would beat you up."

Bobo snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Calm down will ya'."

Rex chuckled and looked down at me, brown eyes shining.

"You know, we've been driving awhile. Aren't you a little tired?"

I shrugged.

"Well, yeah, but-"

I was cut off arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer to Rex, causing me to blush once more.

"Rex," I cautioned, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Go to sleep Kaori," he said.

"Yeah, now you wanna get demanding," I muttered, but complied and rested my head on his chest.

My eyes shut as I drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Despite the fact there were five of us cramped into three seats, I was quite comfortable. Rex was incredibly warm and...nice, to sleep on. Oh dear God, here come the dirty thoughts...

* * *

><p>Six hours later, the nanites had been picked up and we were on the way again. By now, it was late afternoon and just barely into our trip back to Providence. Despite our previous thoughts, all we were really here for was to transport toilet paper, not unstable nanites.<p>

To pass the time, Rex thought it a wonderful idea to pretend we were 'under attack,' sound effects included.

"Keep this channel clear," Six commanded over the intercom in the dashboard.

Rex rolled his eyes, and went quite for a few moments.

"Six, do you really expect us to get back to Providence in eighteen hundred hours in this slow poke convey? Just jet the cargo, will ya? We'd be there by now."

"Rex, come on, this is Six we're talking about. He doesn't ever go the easy way," I commented, scratching my head in boredom.

"The reason we aren't 'taking the easy way,' is that these are unstable nanites. They have to be kept at, or below, sea level," Six retorted robotically. "One wrong bump and the whole thing could go off,"

"Oh, well that's reassuring," Nessie muttered sarcastically as she laced her fingers with Noah.

"Okay, and if it blows, you're in a battle transport. Meanwhile, we're stuck in this delivery truck carrying whatever," Rex groaned, leaning back. "What are we carrying anyway?"

"Toilet pay-pa'," Bobo replied without looking at him.

"Ah, good ole' TP. I'm sure this would be a delightful opportunity to use it in a purpose other than it's intended for. If we happened to pass by a house, or something," Electra mused, a frown on her face. "Course, there's _nothing out here._"

"One, everyone in this mission has a part to play," Six started.

"Seriously? Toilet paper?" Rex cut in.

"And two," Six continued, raising his voice slightly, "We're under strict radio silence. Six out."

The radio crackled for a moment and then went silent, leaving only the sound of the wind and the tires on rough road to be heard. Rex, of course, filled the silence moments later.

"Radio silence, convoy security protocols, scheduled bathroom breaks, and they won't even let me drive," Rex pouted, clearly unhappy with the situation. So many rules, all for what? Some nanites."

"Unstable nanites," Noah corrected as he looked at his friend. "The most dangerous nanites on earth. I don't think we should take any chances," he said as he wrapped his arms tighter around Nessie's waist.

"I concur," Nessie put in as she leaned back.

"Well," Rex mused, "At least there isn't an anti-tunes order."

Leaning forward, Rex reached for the dial on the dashboard, causing me to double over.

"Way to squish me. I totally could have done that," I huffed irritably.

"Sorry, didn't want to inconvenience you," he snorted as he twisted it, only getting static for a few moments.

"Lies," I grunted.

"Seriously man? That radio is ancient. You'd be lucky it's even playing static," Noah said.

"How's it feel being all sandwiched in Kay?" Electra teased as she looked down at me.

"You tell me, I'm sure you've experienced something similar," I snorted.

Her face lit up in a blush, eyes widening slightly.

"Nuh-uh! I would never- You're such a perv!" she sputtered.

I giggled in amusement.

"Ya know, I think I can manage to crank some bass out of it," Rex said arrogantly as he pressed his and to the dashboard. Electric blue lines spread themselves around the dial, causing the static to worsen before giving way to a heavy metal station.

Rex leaned back in triumph, finally releasing me and allowing me to sit properly. Nessie quickly took to playing air guitar, while Noah nodded his head to the music. Bobo swayed in his seat and nodded his head, while Rex took to head banging lightly. I rolled my eyes and grinned, before following Rex's example.

"Not bad!" Noah yelled over the music.

"What?" Rex asked, cupping a hand over his ear.

"I said not bad!"

"What?"

"He said not bad!" Electra and I both yelled at the same time.

Rex jerked back and nodded in acknowledgment, just as the car jerked and shuddered due to a miniature explosion from the radio. Smoke filled the inside of the cab quickly, causing us all to cough and gasp for breath as we jerked away.

The car swerved as Bobo lost control for a moment.

"Bobo, slow down!" Noah protested as he shut his eyes, one arm over his nose and mouth while the other was fanning over Electra.

"Can't see, can't see!" Electra cried.

"I got one good eye that's closed half the time, and now you worry?" he protested.

The car came to a halt, breaks shrieking in protest. Everyone was out of the car in ten seconds flat, collapsing onto the road or stumbling out.

By the time everyone was breathing correctly and fully aware, the area around us caught our attention.

"And...we lost the convoy," Noah moaned, leaning against the truck.

"Relax blondie, we'll catch up. That's why they invented speeding," Bobo said before climbing back into the truck.

"I do not feel safe anymore," Electra snorted as she climbed in after Noah.

"Maybe I should drive then!" Rex exclaimed.

"Nah... I think I'd feel even less safe."

Rex groaned slumped back in the seat as I climbed in.

"Don't feel bad, she doesn't ever feel safe in a car unless it's her driving," I said as I patted his leg. "Which is ironic since she's not the best driver."

"Why you!" Electra narrowed her eyes.

I grinned back good-naturedly.

"You love me."

"Yeah, yeah."

"You what this means?" Rex suddenly said. "There's no one to tell me I can't drive. Hand over the wheel Bobo."

"You can't drive," Electra and Bobo said at the same time.

Noah snorted in amusement, hiding it as he leaned forward and buried his face in Electra's hair. I grinned and looked up at him, an eyebrow raised.

Electra leaned forward and twisted the dial on the dashboard.

"Whelp, the radio is broken," she said.

"That means we can't call for help."

"We don't need help, because we're not lost. Men don't get lost, we go exploring," Rex said as he held up a finger.

"That means we're the ones who are going to have to fix everything and find the way back," Electra muttered in my direction.

I nodded in agreement and rolled my eyes.

"We heard that," Rex retorted before looking over at Bobo, "And why should you care if I drive? Unless you made some kind of deal with Six," he accused.

"You'll have to ask my bank account," he replied smugly as he placed his feet on the wheel.

* * *

><p>Blissly unaware of the current situation the rest of the convoy was facing, the truck pulled into a gas station.<p>

"I have to pee," Electra complained.

"Me too, and I'm hungry," I added as I gazed through the window. "Can we go get something?"

Bobo nodded as he climbed out of the window to get some gas. I climbed out of the cab, stretching my arms and legs.

"Uh, thank God we're out of there. It still smells like smoke," Electra complained as she she stretched.

"Yeah, maybe we should get some air fresheners or something," Noah commented.

"Oh come on, you guys are babies," Rex said as he strode towards the building.

"Gee thanks Rex," I called as I followed after him.

The bell tinkled as we all walked in, and Electra and I walked directly towards the candy section and then towards the drinks.

Noah had grabbed a pack of air fresheners, and Rex had gone off to God knows where.

After a few more minutes of browsing, we walked up to the register and paid for our items, well, more like Electra paid for me. Due to the fact that Providence doesn't really pay us... I was broke.

"Thanks gorgeous," I said and grinned at her as we walked back to the car after an added potty break.

"No problem hun."

As we approached the cab, we could see Noah placing little pine trees all over the cab of the truck.

"Watch where ya' puttin' those things kid," Bobo protested as he tied one on the steering wheel.

"Sorry, but it stinks in here," he muttered.

"Wonderful job babe. Hey, look what I got you," Electra said as she waved a packet of sour Skittles in front of his face, "Your favorite."

Noah grinned and snatched the packet away before pecking her lips.

"Thank you Nessie," he said before getting in and tearing open the packet and devouring them.

Electra sat down on his lap before opening and taking a sip of her Sprite, leaving me to sit in the seat Rex usually was. It almost felt awkward not having him there to sit on.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he got into the car, jacket and hands full of soda cans and chips.

"Pit stop successful!" he called happily.

"Okay, where did you get those? You didn't have any money..." I said as I raised an eyebrow.

"They were practically giving them away!" he said as he climbed in and adjusted us.

He tossed Bobo and Noah a bag of chips before he handed a soda to Noah, Bobo and I. We both glanced at them skeptically. There was an odd layer of...foam or something, on the top of the can.

"This soda is expired," Noah pointed out.

Rex glanced over at him, already indulging in his out-dated drink.

"I know, that's probably why they were giving it away!" he said, seeming increasingly happy over his find.

Bobo, being the 'classy' monkey that he was, spit his soda all over the dash.

"Oh, come on Bobo," I groaned, raising an eyebrow. "It can't be that bad..." I said cautiously.

He gave me a look before speaking.

"This tastes like feet! And not the clean kind," he groaned before chucking the soda out the window.

Rex rolled his eyes and snatched the soda can away from Noah, before shoving it in his pocket.

"Fine, more for me then. Kaori, you gonna drink that?"

I blinked and looked down at the soda skeptically.

"Do it," Electra goaded suddenly. "You owe me for buying your nom noms.

I made a face before blowing off the foam and cracking open the can. It didn't even fizz and I grimaced slightly before hesitantly raising it to my lips.

Oh God, I don't even know how to describe the taste. Horrid? Nasty? Absolutely vomit inducing? I don't know how Rex finds this tasty...

I handed the can to Rex, my face scrunched up as I forced myself to swallow. Electra was cracking up, nearly spitting out her soda in the process.

"Oh God, I need something to get rid of this taste," I moaned as I leaned down and searched the bag for my Hershey's bar. Upon grabbing it and ripping it open, I sat back up, only to be greeted with the sight of two gorgeous girls in a convertible pull up next to us. One of them was sitting on top the seat instead of in it, and was flirtatiously running her hand through her choppy blonde hair.

Rex and Bobo was staring, while Electra was glaring as she clenched Noah's hand. The boy didn't dare do anything other than glance at them.

"That's very unsafe to be sitting like that you know!" I called out the window, a scowl on my face.

The girl rolled her eyes and plopped down into her seat just as the car took off.

"Hurry up!" Rex said as he waved a hand frantically at Bobo.

The monkey put the truck into drive as fast as he could and sped after them/

"Ladies," Rex called as he leaned out the window. "How's it going today?" he grinned.

"Yeah, how's it going?" I said as I leaned out the window, a large grin on my face.

"Kaori," Electra cautioned, though I paid her no attention.

"Yeah, we roll in a big truck. Other guys make flake on you, but I deliver," he winked as he attempted to make a comeback.

"Yeah, this is a delivery truck. They're delivering toilet paper," I called, leaning on the door.

One girl started laughing, while the other girl rolled her eyes in annoyance. I felt something move against my arm, and Bobo appeared seconds later, grinning and waving.

"Bobo! The truck!"

"You idiot, drive the truck!"

The car went right of the road and into the desert, hitting a tree head on a few feet away. We all jerked forward and back rather violently. I slammed into Rex's chest, head colliding with his chin.

"Ow damnit! Watch where you head is!" Rex yelped as he threw open the car door.

"Yeah, well maybe you shouldn't be distracting the driver!" I spat back as I tumbled out.

"I wasn't distracting him!"

"Well you were sure as hell helping!"

I stomped off to the front of the truck, fists clenched as I pretended to inspect the damage. Inside, I was fuming with jealousy. How could he admit to liking me and then just go off and flirt shamelessly with me sitting _right there. On his lap._ To be truthful, it kind of hurt...

I hand was placed gently on my shoulder, and I immediately knew it was Electra.

"Come on chica, calm down. He was just thinking with his dick," she said calmly.

I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well, apparently it can go right around the person sitting on his lap and out the window."

Electra snorted in amusement before stepping beside me and inspecting the car.

"Go and chill with Noah okay? You and me both know you know nothing about cars." she said as she strode towards Rex.

With a huff I walked towards Noah, arms crossing over my chest. He gave me a sympathetic look before offering me a few Skittles, which I accepted.

"Dumbass EVO boy," I muttered under my breath.

"Easy there Kaori, he's just being stupid, like usual. It takes him a little while to actually realize things," he said calmly as he watched Electra and Rex.

The petite blonde was laying underneath the truck as Rex tilted it upwards with his Smack Hands.

"I guess you're right," I grumbled softly as my arms fell to my sides.

Bobo looked up from the mad he was holding, a disgruntled look on his face.

"Okay, I think we might be lost," he said as he looked at us and then away, crumpling up the map and chucking it over his shoulder.

"And throwing away the map is going to help how?" I muttered in annoyance as Noah and I strode towards Rex and Nessie.

Rex finally set the truck down, and Nessie rubbed her hands on her jeans before heading to the hood and popping it.

"So..?" I asked, leaning over her shoulder.

She twisted the cap on some part of the engine and checked a cable before looking at us.

"She should run okay now," she said as she rubbed her hands on her jeans, smudging oil on the denim. "Which way are we headed?" she asked, looking between us all.

"About dat... Yeah, we're lost," Bobo said and shrugged.

We all groaned, disheartened looks on our faces.

"Just great," Electra muttered.

"I think we should just head the way we were going before," Noah said. "I'll even drive."

There was a drawn out silence as Rex glared Noah before the two boys both raced for the driver's side. Rex was determined to drive, but with the way he'd acted earlier, there was no way in hell I was gonna let him have any satisfaction.

I grabbed the collar of his jacket and tugged back, rooting myself in the dirt and using my EVO-given powers to aid me.

"That's no far!" Rex yelled as he struggled to get to the car, but it was too late.

Noah flung open the door and climbed in, shutting and locking his side seconds after.

"All aboard," he said and smirked at Rex, causing him to fume.

The rest of us climbed into the car, but with a slightly different seating arrangement. I was now perched happily on Electra's lap, next to Noah. Rex was scowling, looking perturbed as Bobo half stood, half sat on him.

"I don't like this," he muttered.

"Think about how I feel," Bobo retorted.

"So why does he get to drive again?" Rex asked.

"Think about it soda-jerk. My mouth still tastes like week old socks. And Goldilocks has a liscense," he said as he glanced at the boy. "But mostly the soda thing."

"That and it was your fault we crashed in the first place, Mr.I-Think-With-The-Wrong-Head." I retorted angrily, eyes narrowing.

"Why are you so made about that?" Rex groaned as he looked at me.

"Are you dumb? Really Rex, figure it out for yourself," I snapped and rolled my eyes.

"Fine, whatever. If you want to be all sensitive, then whatever."

"Hey guys," Noah interrupted, "I think I know where we are..."

"Oh don't sweat it Noah. No one is going to miss a truck full of toilet paper."

"Aye, I've been there. It ain't pretty," Bobo commented.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this isn't even the full episode, but this is eight pages long O.o Normally my chapters are only four or five. I'm going to aim for more pages though. I PROMISE, I'll have the next chapter out sooner. I've just been so damn busy lately. I promise I haven't forgotten you all 3 Also, to explain why Rex was acting a bit more stupid than usual in the last chapter, he was trying to avoid the obvious answer x3 It's a teenage thing, am I right? <strong>

**R&R please! **


End file.
